The Life of A Old Player
by Excalibur-kun
Summary: He was sent there by a Goddess. She had hopes that he will protect her daughter. He tried to refuse but she offered a deal with the Executioner. A deal he couldn't pass up. So he decides to take the world by surprise of his return. OP!OC. Fem!Vali.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if I should have made this story.

I don't own Highschool DxD.

* * *

My eyes slowly but surely open themselves, headache pounding as I grab my head to take away the pain. Taking deep breaths to calm my pounding heart, I look around, eyeing anything or anyone that could help my predicament.

Nothing, nothing at all. Just this huge open plain I'm in.

I slowly push myself up, one hand on my head while the other on the ground, kneeling to see where in the world I am in. Surely this isn't Heaven my friend likes to talk about. Doesn't seem like Hell either. If I died I should have been resurrected already by then, and in another world too. Memories forgotten and powers locked, that should have happened already. But yet, here I am alive and in some place I don't recognize.

I hear footsteps but I disregard them for now.

"Hello Dark."

I tear away my eyes from the open field to the speaker that stood beside me. I gave her a single look before looking away. Damn, why does this person have to be so beautiful? And why does she looks so familiar?

Long lilac hair that reached all the way down to her hips. Blue eyes and mature looking face, with a black dress that reached to her knees. Bare-footed though, not that it matters.

She gave me a smile as soon I stood up and looked at her, attention fully on her.

"Hello...?" I was unsure who was this person.

"Dark, we finally meet again." She said, eyes never tearing away from my own. She looked to the side, eyes staring into the open world.

"Do I know you?" I questioned, head tilted, headache forgotten. Maybe it was never there in the first place.

She shook her head, eyes focusing back into mine. "No, never in this life, but we have met a few times though."

"Oh..." I muttered. Sounds like she is one of the people I met some time in my past lives.

She sighs, then spoke. "I brought you here so you can experience a better life Dark."

I sighed too. "Seriously? Another Goddess wants me to experience a new life?" I tiredly looked away. "My life already have problems as much as it is right now, I don't need more enemies to make and friendships to be broken."

"This one will be a better life for you."

"Really?" I spoke with sarcasm.

She frowns. "Yes, a life with watching over a single female. That's it, just to protect a single female from harm."

My gaze locks back onto her. One eyebrow raised. "What can I do that you can't. I mean, I'm not easily provoked to just protect a single girl from harm, I'm pretty sure you can do that."

She shook her head. "But this one is like a daughter I never had." She smiled sadly. "I can't protect her due the things I have to maintain. I wasn't there for her when things had ended south. I can't protect her from her family, nor I can interfere."

I sigh, one hand raised to massage my forehead. "What is in it for me?"

She smiles brightly. "Perhaps a love interest if things go in your favor."

I growl deeply, killing intent in the air. "What?! Why should I have I believe you? IF anything, all relationships I have always ended with me or the girl I'm with getting hurt. You should fully be aware that I can kill you without a moments glance."

She gave me a soft sad smile. "You won't, because you won't hurt a single soul without reason. And you're too deep of your despair to know what love feels like again."

The killing intent disappears, and a frown is plastered on my face. I gave some thought to it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she spoke again.

"You would be able to retain your past memories and old powers." She said. "And if you do agree, a new world to adventure in."

I nod. Maybe this world wouldn't be so bad as the one I'm in before. I shiver, remembering the monsters that had attacked me. Big teeth, trying to eat me while I fought for survival. I looked down at my attire. Brown pants with a belt that held my sword. White shirt with a black trench coat. Brown combat boots. And to end with it, a necklace given by the first girl I fell in love with. Oh how I miss her. Maybe I also need a new look.

"What's her name?"

"Velaria Lucifer."

Oh, I think I met the Lucifer himself if the dimension I'm thinking about is right.

"Do I keep my money I made from the past lives too?"

She grinned. "Yes, everything that belonged to you will be yours again."

I grinned back. I love this stranger. I spoke. "Where in the world you have been in my life?"

She blushes but replies. "We met before remember? It's just you forgotten about me."

I laugh. And a portal opens randomly beside me. It must be the time to go. I hug the stranger, who stiffens before hugging me back.

"It's time Dark, being here any longer shall kill you. So..." She went silent, tears slowly coming to her eyes. I hug her harder. "...I-I'll miss you." She says, hugging me with all her might. Even if I don't know this stranger, she must have been an important person in my life if she is hugging me really hard. She tears herself away from me, smiling as she rubs her eyes with her hand.

"It's time to go." I said.

She nods, watching me walk towards the portal. I wave my hand before entering the portal, never be able to see her again. After I went through the portal, I curse myself for not asking about her.

Her name, at least something to make me remember who she was.

* * *

I fell out of the portal, eyes widening as I fell from probably a hundred feet in the air. I didn't scream, rather focusing on slowing my descent.

A pair of red and black wings sprouted from my back, and with that, my fall had slowed down tremendously.

Landing softly, I made my wings disappear and surveyed the area. Tree's covered every direction I can see. I roll my eyes. Wow, a perfect place to start.

I enhanced my senses to see if I can find anyone who might be here. I grinned as soon I found someone. But frowned as soon as I felt something else. The person is running and it seems like he or she is being chased. I shrug, taking a running start before finally taking out my pair of wings again. Taking flight I pin-pointed the direction the person is running as I flew as fast as I can towards them.

It took a couple of seconds to find this person, but my eyes hardened as soon I saw the wounded state she was in. And what are those chasing her? Dogs from hell? They want to put her down I guess. Well that's not going to happen.

I put a barrier up around the girl as soon one dog had reached her and tried to pounce her. It bounced right off the barrier. Others followed the example the first dog did, pouncing and bouncing off my barrier. The girl however stopped running, probably tired. I flew down, stopping between the dogs and the girl.

I stood protectively in front of her. "Are you alright?" I said, eyeing each dog as they got back up and snarled at me. She didn't reply, too scared to even say something back. I look behind me, seeing her terrified eyes. She did nod back though.

I brought out my sword, taking her out of my scabbard and threw it up high.

The girl's eyes widened when the sword split into more swords, floating and releasing severe killing intent towards the dogs. It was not directed at her but she could feel how deadly these swords could be. The dogs didn't back down though, snarling and standing their ground.

I smirked, "Tempest, eradicate these dogs."

The sword glowed bright red, before launching herself towards the hounds.

They died as quickly as I saw them.

I nod, satisfied, and my swords blood lust hasn't been sated. Damn, gotta to find her more enemies to kill. I turned around towards the girl, dropping the barrier and spoke in a gentle tone. "Are you alright?" I repeated.

She spoke with a shivering voice. "Y-Yes, thank you for your help."

"What's your name?"

She hesitated, but spoke. "Valeria Lucifer."

I nod. "What are you doing out here Valeria?" So this is the girl I have to take care of.

Silver long hair that reached down to her back, a dress torn, wounds could be seen on the girl. I was mentally angry for whoever sent these dogs to her. She couldn't be more than just twelve though. She gingerly touch her arm where a gash could be seen. I frown, mentally cursing myself for no healing abilities.

"I was running away from home..."

"And they sent dogs to get you back?" I raise an eyebrow. "They seem like they want to kill you instead, not bring you home."

Veleria looks down, tears at the edge of her eyes. I sigh, then said. "Stay with me if you like, I'm not going to leave you alone until everything sorted out."

She looks back up, eyes widening. "I-what? No, I can't they will hunt you down too if I stay with you."

I smile, then laugh. "Ever heard of the family the Dark's?"

She shook her head. Ah right, the family I spoke of doesn't exist in this world. But one does now.

"Well," I pause, as more running came from behind me, faraway but will get closer if we stay like this. "We should be going now princess." I slowly offered my hand to her. "You will be under the protection of the Dark family."

She looked at my hand, hesitated, then slowly put her hand over it. My sword flew back into my hand and I put her back into her scabbard. "This will might feel weird though so might as well get comfy."

She nodded and stood beside me, holding my hand as she did so.

I close my eyes to find out where we are. Ah, the underworld. Now the closest place to teleport is Japan right now. It also has a familiar place to teleport too. Must be one of the houses I built in this dimension.

Not a moment later, the two occupants who were standing in the middle of nowhere disappeared.

* * *

Veleria let out a gasp as soon air came for her. I chuckle a bit, as she stumbles a bit before landing softly on the couch in front of her. Her breathing returns to normal as soon she turned around and sat on the couch normally.

"You alright?" I asked, standing before the princess as I looked around my old living space. I looked back at her, smirking as she gave me a glare.

"I'm fine." Was her reply.

"Alright." I nodded and then walked out of the room. I found the kitchen, rummaging through out the cabinets and fridge for any type of food that this house may have. I frown as I found everything to be empty. I went back to the living room. "Nothing in this house has any food, but I can get us both something to eat." I saw Veleria look at her own dress, tugging at the hem of her dress before looking up. "After you shower, get healed, and get you some clothes to wear."

She nodded gratefully and stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"In the hall, first door on the left." I answered, watching as she walked pass me and towards her destination. This house is pretty small so I'm pretty sure she can find her way around. After I heard the bathroom door close, I pulled up my phone, dialed a phone number, and waited patiently as it rang. A few moments later, it picked up.

"Dark?" A female voice answered, surprise on the other side of the call.

"Hello sister." I said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Where have you've been? I lost contact with you when you left the dimension we were all in." She shouted.

I chuckle. "A Goddess visited me and left me as soon I tried to flirt with her." I smirked.

I can feel it, she rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny mister I don't give a crap to anyone. Now where are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I traveled through a portal to take care of the Goddess's daughter?"

Silence was the answer I got. After a minute, she spoke. "How old is she?"

"Didn't ask."

"Is she a threat to you?"

"No?" My sister sighed there.

"Is there someone out there to get her?"

"Yup, one-hundred percent yes."

"Then I'm coming over then."

I sighed too, perhaps too much lately for the past twenty-four hours. "Can you at least bring some of your clothes that might fit her? And some food too? She will be hungry."

"Sure." She ended the call there.

I looked at my phone tiredly then put it back in my pocket.

"Dark?" I looked up to see Veleria poke her head around the corner of the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Where is my new clothes?"

"Just a moment Veleria, my sister is coming with clothes that might fit you."

She nodded and closed the door.

I sighed.

A black vortex appeared in front of me quietly, and it was gone as soon I saw the person I was talking to on the phone appear before me with a set of clothes and a bag of food. I look away as she was wearing way too much white. White hair, white blouse, white jeans, white everything. I looked back at her when she was looking at me expectantly.

"Hey there Catherine." I cheekily grinned at her frowning face.

"You didn't call, you didn't text, and I thought something might have happened to you." She growled at me.

"Are you my sibling or girlfriend?"

"That's not the point!" She dropped the bag of food near my feet. "Now who is the girl you have to protect?" She questioned me.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me but the heir of the Lucifer Clan."

"Lucifer? As you mean thee Lucifer, leader of Hell. Brother of Gabriel? What dimension are we in anyway?" She turned her gaze away from me.

"Dimension..." I paused to look at my phone, pulling out an app and read the description of this world. Oh. "Dimension 2-30X."

She looked surprised. "You came here through a portal and somehow landed where the supernatural exists?"

I looked away again. "I wasn't informed which dimension I was going to land in as the Goddess didn't tell me."

Catherine had the nerve the raise an eyebrow. "And you didn't call any of us first before you went through the portal."

An embarrassed flush entered my cheeks. "It was a spur of the moment."

she groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Her gaze went back to me. "Did you at least get her name?"

I was silent, and that was the answer she needed.

"Dark!"

I shrugged. "Look no need to be afraid. She wasn't going to harm me. _Even though I was going to do that to her._ " I muttered the last part.

She groaned. She shifted the bag of clothing in her hand. "Anyways." she says. "Where is the girl-"

I raised my hand to stop her. "Veleria." I said, eyebrow twitching.

"Her name is Veleria?" A surprise of recognition took over her face. "I think I've heard her name somewhere."

"Really?"

"Never mind that right now, where is she?" She glanced around the living room we were in. I pointed towards the bathroom, and Catherine nodded and went there.

I heard her knock and Veleria opened the door. A small chat was heard before Veleria let her in.

I stood up, picked up the bag, and walked towards the dining room. I put down the food on the table and looked inside. A turkey, gravy, rice, and mashed potato. My eyebrow twitched. Is this Thanksgiving or something? And I doubt she bought these either. She probably stole it from someone. But I think I know who...

I took out the food and put the turkey in the middle with the side dishes around it. Hearing a door open, I peeked around the corner to see both girls come out of the room they were in.

Catherine was smiling as she escorted Veleria, who had new clothes on, to the table. I glanced at her while taking out plates out of the Cabinet.

"Aren't those dirty though?" Catherine questioned.

"No, these plates will never get dirty." I said, taking out three. I looked around for which drawer had the utensils. I shrugged when I couldn't find any. I turned around, only to falter to see there was plates and utensils already at the table.

"No way I'm letting Veleria eat on those plates Dark."

"B-But... Magic is on them though..." I whined. Catherine looked at me. I stared back at her. "...It makes them stay clean forever..." I squeaked.

"No." Catherine shook her head. "Just no."

I whined internally as I put the plates into the sink. I sat beside Veleria, pouting all the way. She had at least the decency to pat me in the back.

We all started to eat, and with that a conservation happened.

"How old are you Veleria?" Catherine asked.

"Fourteen." Veleria replied back.

"I'm nineteen and big whiny baby beside you is nineteen too." Catherine smiled as I glared at her.

"You're really young then." The Lucifer heir noted.

Catherine nodded. "What do you do for fun?"

I glared harder than usual at my sister, this is probably a sore topic.

When silence took over, Catherine started to apologize.

"No, it's fine. I did read once in a while for fun. But that's it, just training and training and training to hone my skills of my..." She paused, hesitant to say anymore.

"It's fine Veleria. When you start to trust a bit more, you can tell us." A motherly aura took over Catherine's normal aura.

"Alright." Veleria nodded, soothed by Catherine sudden change in aura.

"Anyways, eat up, your empty stomach won't make itself full if you don't eat at least." Catherine said.

As we finished up dinner, nighttime was upon us three.

Catherine was tucking Veleria in her own room. As she closed the lights, door, and left the room, I looked expectantly at her.

She motioned me to follow her, and I did, taking the time to gather my thoughts. We went outside and towards the balcony. A deathly aura, one being projected by my sister, was went unnoticed by me as I did some thinking. She sat on the ledge, with me staring off into the distance.

Silence took us both, with one frowning and one scowling.

My sister spoke first. "I healed her wounds Dark, even any scars she had also." She glared at me, scowling going deeper. "You didn't gave her first aid?" She growled.

"Didn't bother searching since I know this house does't have one. You would also know that I don't have any healing properties except know how to use a-"

She rolled her eyes. "First aid. But-" She accusingly pointed at me. "You always carrying first aid don't you?"

I edge away from her as killing intent was radiating off her in small waves. I raise my hands in surrender, sweating as her eyes were going black. Nope, not dealing with that.

"I used it on David as soon he gotten hurt from the fight he had with that demon remember? I was the only one with him that time and he doesn't know how to heal himself either." I tried defending myself. In truth, David, our youngest adoptive brother, fought against a demon that might get him to be killed. He won, but with heavy injuries. Took a a couple of my specialty in first aid to fix him and went find Catherine to heal him better than I did.

Catherine eyes just gotten darker. "You didn't get another just in case someone gotten hurt in front of you?! I thought you always brought extras?!"

I shrug, thinking of an answer. "I ran out."

Her eyes returned to normal as soon I said that. Disbelief in her eyes. "You. Ran. Out?"

I nodded, happy that she isn't going to kill me. "I ran out as soon David took the last couples first aids I had. Didn't have time to restock."

"You... This is a life and death situation you know? Her injuries could have been grave, but with that power in her soul I doubt it."

I rose an eyebrow after hearing the the word 'power'.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What power?"

"Remember what dimension we are in Dark? 2-30X, the supernatural exists in this dimension so...?"

I thought hard and long to find the answer for her. But when I did find the answer I muttered it. "Sacred Gears huh?"

Catherine nodded in front of me. " It's very powerful." She hinted.

"It must be a Longinus then right?" She nodded at that. "True Longinus?"

"Nope." She said, rolling her eyes at the very obvious answer. "It has a being living inside the Sacred Gear." Another hint was given.

"Canis Lykaon?" She shook her head. "Boosted Gear?"

Mirth was in her eyes. "Close~" She sang. I chuckle at her change of attitude.

"Divine Dividing?" I guessed the opposite of the Boosted Gear.

"Bingo!" She all but cheered out. Good thing I closed the balcony door behind us or else Veleria might wake up.

I looked inside the house, eyeing the door with a steel gaze where Veleria has resided in. Divine Dividing huh? The Scared Gear that has the inevitable fight between Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing...

"Does she need training?" I asked as my gaze hardened. Catherine nodded. In order to survive in this world, the stronger you are, the more feared you are in this planet. Then again, fear doesn't have to be everything if you side with one of the races. Power means everything, if you don't have the means to use it. Goals are always the way to move forward, even if- my thoughts were cut off when Catherine put her hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you alright Dark?" A worry look was upon her as she let go of my shoulder.

I nodded, and she sighed a relief. She looked up again.

"Did the Goddess speak to you why you need to protect Veleria?"

"She said something about protecting her because she couldn't protect her at all due to her duties."

Catherine frowned. "Anything else?"

A happy smile took over me. I looked at her.

Catherine had a teasing smile. "Anything to add brother?" She purred.

"Just the fact if this goes well... I... uh... I might get a love interest...?" She had a face of pure shock when I said that. She worriedly looked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, you did break up with many girls before, and none of them lasted as long as your first girl. To find you happy about this and not scowling like in the past..." She squinted her eyes at me. "Did this Goddess do something to you? You aren't scowling like you used to do."

I scowled at her, which she rolled her eyes at. "There is the infamous scowl." She joked.

I glared at her. She stared back.

She stared to giggle. Infectious it was, I chuckled with her, before it became full blown laughter. Laughing for a couple minutes, I stopped when she suddenly stopped. An awkward silence took over.

"Did she say who is going to be your love interest?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I think I know who though." I looked back to Veleria's room. Catherine followed my gaze and internally screamed happiness.

I looked back, only to find Catherine with a sly smile. "Going for the young one's eh?"

"Does it matter? The rules in this dimension doesn't say anything about age." I replied cheekly.

"Only you will do the impossible." She shook her head. She stood up, walking towards me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then patted my cheek. I gave her a questioning glance. "A good luck kiss." She said, opening the door and entering inside.

I look at her retreating form then towards the night sky.

The Goddess sent me to this world without telling me her name, her goals, or even her plans. She just sent me to this world, knowing I would die if I stayed in the place we were both in any longer. But she did looked familiar when I gotten my memories back.

If only I can remember her name...

If only...

* * *

Yeah, probably shouldn't have done this at all.

This isn't my first time writing a story, but I'll try to update once in a while. No promises though, as I might be busy with life. But this is my first time writing a story about Highschool DxD. Still need to watch the rest of anime though. Review, but you don't have to though. I'll still update when I can. Hadn't wrote a story in a long time though, so this is a first in a long time. Probably will never complete it, but I'll try before giving up.

This is Exaclibur-kun out!


	2. Chapter 2

Still shouldn't have done this.

I don't own Highschool DxD.

* * *

Catherine woke up with a tired yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she slid her legs over her old bed. Her tired gaze was stilled on her old closet. She then stood up, walking towards her bedroom door and twisted the handle open, exiting her room and moving towards the kitchen. She paused when she heard snoring next door. She shrugged her shoulder, thinking it must be her brother who decided to sleep on the couch. Opening the cabinet, she took out a glass and filled it up with tap water. But disgust ran over her face when she took a swift sniff of the water in her hands. She dumped it not a moment later, putting the glass on the counter.

Sighing sadly, she went around to the living room, where she found her brother sleeping on the couch. Smiling slightly, she took a seat near his head, shuffling a bit and moved his head onto her lap. She combed his hair with one hand, wondering what kind of dream he is having right now. A tired sigh escaped her again as she shuffled once more to get comfy. She looked where the window would be.

It must be early morning if the sunlight slowly rising means anything.

She continued to comb his hair.

And not a moment later, she joined him in his sleep.

* * *

I groaned in bliss as I felt my hair being played around with. My eye twitched and they opened themselves to reveal Catherine who had fallen into deep slumber. I slowly sat up, careful to not wake her less she became angry, and quietly muffled my yawn with my hand to my lips. I stood up and went to her room quietly, hoping not to disturb both girls in this household. I came back with a light blanket, draping it over Catherine's shoulders.

I also then went to the kitchen, only to find out that tap water here is the gross thing to drink right now. Fixing pipes is not my thing. And this house is over hundreds of years old, no wonder tap water here is disgusting. I concentrated to find where I could find my emergency water bottles right now, and when I did, a small black portal opened beside me, hissing quietly as I gleefully put one hand in and took several bottles out of my pocket dimension.

I put the six bottles down on the counter, took one, and twisted the cap and took a drink from it. I gulped down the water greedily till none were left.

A sound of shuffling from the living room alerted me that my sister is awake.

I grabbed a water bottle and walked to her location, offering the bottle when she rubbing her eyes from drowsiness.

She muttered a 'thank you' and took the bottle out of my hand and drank from it.

I stood next to her, watching her as she drank from the bottle of water. After she was done, she handed the bottle back.

"Your hair is a mess." I said.

She gave me a half-heated glare and stood up. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving me alone.

Shaking my head, I glanced at the clock.

10:45 AM.

Huh, I doesn't sleep that long to begin with, always waking up early to do things for the day. Did my sleep schedule change?

Shrugging, I went to Veleria's room, slowly opening the door just in case she is still sleeping. I peeked in, and sighed in relief when she is just rubbing her eyes, yawning cutely, and looked at the door. Her eyes didn't register me at first - eyes surprised before falling into recognition.

"Morning Veleria." I greeted, slightly opening the door more. I watched her nod and put her legs over her bed, stretching her arms and standing up. Veleria Lucifer, the heir of the Lucifer Clan, one who has Divine Dividing, a fighter, and a young growing up girl. I didn't ask what kind of training she was put through, but with the scars all over her, that were healed, I didn't bother to ask. Probably due to her having bad memories. I doesn't want her to remember that. Even so, she'll need the training to survive.

She stood in front of me quietly, nervous. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You don't need to ask Veleria." I said, shaking my head. "No one here is going to tell you to do something you can't." I stepped aside, making room for her to leave. She walked pass me and to the bathroom, knocking on the door and being let in once Catherine heard Veleria's voice through the door.

I took a good last look at her room before closing the door behind me.

Walking to the kitchen again, I opened the fridge and checked if Catherine had decided to put some food into here.

None, no food but the rotting smell of the fridge itself.

Sighing, I closed the fridge and took out my phone. Dialing a number, I waited for it to pick up. A couple seconds later, it answered.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Zoe, my little sweet cook, can you bring some food to our location? Preferably breakfast food?" I said.

"D-Dark?" A sound of something crashing happened in the background. I heard her curse and spoke. "Sorry, I was cooking food for the others and David decided to help out-" The sounds of an alarm went through the phone. "Ugh..." She groaned.

Worry went over me face. Did she say David was going to help her out with cooking? David can't even cook at all! What is that idiot doing?! It also sounds like David messed up and starting to burn my house down. At least Zoe is there to stop the house from burning.

"Zoe?" I asked. I heard the screams of 'I'm on fire!' in his call.

"David..." Zoe sighed. I heard her scream too. "I-Idiot! Don't come near me! You're on fire and you didn't douse yourself in water yet?!" The sounds of a storm blew into phone speaker. I chuckled silently. David had actually called a small storm over himself. And Zoe was caught in the storm.

I waited patiently. My little sister spoke again. "Dark... Can you tell Catherine to get over here?"

"So she could fix your problem?"

"No... Just get her over here..." Zoe sighed. "I'll cook your breakfast for you and Catherine then."

"Wait-" She ended the call there.

I put my phone away, frowning at the sudden ended call. Zoe isn't the one to end calls there, I usually do it to her. This means it does take someone like Catherine's caliber to do the job.

The door to the washroom opened and Catherine stepped out.

"Catherine, Zoe needs your help back at our place." I said.

Catherine nodded, ready to rip a Dimensional Tear through this old house. "What does she need help with?" She asked.

"Something, I don't know what but I think it needs your specialty to fix it." I said, still frowning. "Can you also get her to cook some breakfast for Veleria too? She ended the call before I could even tell her to do that. Plus, I think you need to get changed too."

Catherine hummed a bit before opening a Dimensional Tear through the middle of the room. She entered it immediately. The rift closed itself soon after.

I shake my head, wondering why my sister decided not to change her sleepwear into casual clothing. I took a couple steps to lean against the counter, and checked the the clock, counting down in my head when Catherine will be back.

Two minutes. I will give it two minutes for Catherine to be back.

I stared at the wall after I was done staring at the clock.

I hummed as I listened to imaginary music. Giving time for my humming to quiet down, I looked at the clock again.

One minutes and thirty seconds left.

I took out my phone, fumbling with it, getting my password right, and looked at my notes. I thumbed through it as I look around in my phone that might be interesting to read.

I looked at the clock on my phone instead.

Thirty seconds left.

I heard the door from the bathroom open. I looked at Veleria before going to look through my phone again.

A vortex opened in front of me. I gave it a glance before looking at Veleria who had her eyes wide for what was happening before her.

"Veleria, it's just Catherine coming back with some food." I said.

Veleria nodded dumbly as she stood still. I shook my head and watched in surprise when Catherine didn't exited the portal, but Zoe instead.

Long black hair tied into a ponytail. Blue eyes. A apron over her black shirt and blue jeans. And a smiling face as she took a glance around her surroundings. She was holding a plate of breakfast food. Her eyes found mine and walked towards me, one arm out stretched as she gave me a hug.

Meet my younger sister, the youngest actually. With Zoe just being eighteen, with the rest of the family being older than her, she is the most upbeat sister we have since she was born. The prankster, the trouble maker, and a great cook. Although I'm the oldest of the bunch, with me taking things seriously sometimes, this is the most laid back sibling I have. While Catherine is the teasing sister of the family and taking things seriously like me too, this one is a little too much on the happiness side.

I returned the hug awkwardly while not trying to disrupt her balance on the food she was carrying. Not that it matters, she is way too good on her feet.

"Zoe? Where is Catherine?" I questioned the youngest.

"Beating up David right now." Zoe answered.

"For almost burning the house down?"

"Yup."

I sighed and let go of her, watching her take a step back and bounce on her feet.

Veleria was still gaping at the both of us and when I turned to look at her, Zoe followed my eyes and gaped.

"Don't tell me you gotten yourself a girlfriend already? And a young girl too, shame on you Dark for not telling us about this!" Zoe hissed, one hand on her hip as she glared at me. I began to sputter nonsense and when I heard Zoe started to giggle, I stopped my blundering and glared at her.

"Not funny." I said.

"It was funny though." She pouted. She looked back at Veleria. "So you are the girl Dark has to watch over now right?" Zoe asked.

Veleria composed herself and nodded slightly.

"Then-" Zoe put the food on the dining table. "-Here's some food for your troubles!" She smiled when Veleria looked at the food, heard her stomach rumble, blushed, and said 'thank you'. Zoe magically called in plates and utensils from the vortex as it went through the portal and landed on the table. Two glass of water went through the vortex, not spilling as it flew through and placed itself near the plates.

"Dig in." Zoe said happily.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Veleria.

"Catherine should be done beating up David soon, so wait patiently Dark. But... Dark... What's her name?" Zoe asked. I paused as I was about to take a bite of the bacon.

"Veleria Lucifer." I answered, finally taking bite out of the bacon.

"Oh..." Zoe muttered.

Silence took over as me and Veleria ate, the only sounds was the utensils moving.

Catherine exited the vortex. She looked around to find her siblings frowning.

"What's up with this moody atmosphere?" Catherine asked. I looked at her to find her dressed in casual clothing.

"Nothing Catherine." Zoe said, shaking her head. "Nothing happened, just ignore it."

Catherine looked confused, but shrugged her shoulders. Taking a seat beside me, she sat there patiently as we ate silently.

* * *

The silence we had during breakfast was awful. But Zoe had suggested we all go shopping in the human world. Veleria was nervous but agreed when Zoe told her she needed new clothes. Then she excluded me from their shopping trip, with me looking like a puppy that lost its favorite treat. Veleria had at least asked the girls to let me join.

It came with a price though.

I had to pay for all the clothing the girls wanted. It won't do much to my money, since I did have all my riches back in the past and the Goddess was right when she said all my belongings will be back to me. Although I'm being forced to carry all the bags the girls had given me, it didn't hurt me at all due to the intense training I put myself through.

The bags though. I don't think I could carry all these bags in both hands...

When I asked if they could carry some, I was declined from Catherine who said with a smirk. "A man should know when to carry a lady's bags. If you are not a man Dark then you are just a boy, one who is discouraged from showing his strength to the world."

I looked at Zoe, who shrugged. Then I looked at Veleria, she offered to carry a few bags. I smiled in relief when she did take off some load from my hands.

"Thank's Veleria." I said, sending her a grateful look and a hateful look towards Catherine who stuck out her tongue in response. Veleria nodded and we continued to walk throughout the mall. We pasted by many stores that we all were already in.

I took a sneaky glance at Veleria and she seemed a little bit more happy with how the three of them are chatting naturally, she did laugh every once in a while and spoke with interest. At least Veleria has company with my sisters, with me being the tag along. I did speak with Veleria a couple of times but stayed quiet for most of the trip. I was thinking about the training we should give her; without the need to let her go panic and try to run away from us. If the training Veleria have been through was harsh, then we need to go easy on her. If a memory of her past comes back to haunt her after I saved her, then she won't improve to survive in this world.

Someone called my name but I ignored it, still thinking of how the training regime would go. I was still walking and when I noticed the three females weren't in front of me anymore, I paused and looked back. There was the eyes of three concerned females looking at me. Other people started to look at me strangely too but they instead passed by to continue on with the day.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up? What's wrong with you?" Catherine replied, walking over and poking her finger onto my chest. "Were you thinking of something to the point of ignoring us Dark? I thought you promised you wouldn't do that anymore?" Concern was all over her face. She grabbed some of the bags in my hands and shared them between herself and Zoe. "Walk with us, tell us what's on your mind Dark. It's really important if you ignored us like that."

I sighed, readjusting the bags in my hand and walked beside Catherine as the others caught up. I gave myself to think as seconds passed by. Then seconds turned into minutes. After a couple of minute I spoke. "Veleria?" I asked the Divine Dividing wielder.

"Y-Yes Dark?" Veleria replied, looking at me.

"How..." I paused, hesitant to ask. I take a deep breath. "...Would you like it if we trained you to fight back against beings that will harm your friends and family?"

We all paused on our walk as I looked at Veleria who stopped suddenly. Her eyes were surprised by the question. Her eyes were looking at me afterwards. Is this too much to ask? I saw her quiver on her feet before standing straight. She opened her lips, trying to speak but closed themselves after. Her light blue eyes were in fear but showed resolution. A commitment is in her eyes. But she does not speak.

She is afraid.

From the training? Her past? Even though we saved her a day ago, is she still not coming to terms her family is not able to get her now with us here?

"It's ok if you decide not to train your powers." I spoke with haste. "It's just..." I looked at her. "...If you cannot protect yourself, then how will you protect your family and friends from harm? It's true if this world is filled with cruel people, but what happens if you can't protect your loved ones and you let them die? What will you do then Veleria? Get revenge? Vengeance? Get them for harming against your family? There is better ways to do it but it will lead you to a darker path, one you cannot stray from. If that happens, there will be no one to back you up, everyone you have loved will either leave you behind or have died to your mistakes. What is your deci-"

"I'll do it." She said, interrupting me as she stood and faced me. Fire was in her eyes which I liked. "I'll do it to protect those who now have been in my life. I promised myself I'll get away from my home if my grandfather continued to force me to do his dirty work. I was forced to train under gruesome terrain when I was young, however it didn't stop me from trying to get away from grandfather. When the time had come, I had escaped and found you Dark, my savior who had led me a new life. I must protect those who I have left, even you Catherine and Zoe." She smiled sweetly. Then her eyes hardened. "I must defeat my grandfather as he tarnished my clan under his sickening rule. I must protect everyone I care about before its too late."

"So... It's a yes?"

Catherine hit me hard enough to feel it. She rolled her eyes at me. "It's a yes Dark. Her speech is her way to say yes." Her eyes softened as she gave Veleria a small hug. "I'm proud of you Veleria." Catherine spoke softly. Veleria was shocked but hug her back. "I know you will be a fine young woman and a defender to your family and friends. Remember though, we all will be there to back you up." She let her go and smiled kindly.

When I searched for Zoe, I found myself cursing.

There is a symbol on her hand and Zoe was smiling dangerously at me. The symbol is a human shaped being with a cloak over the human. A finger to the lips was shown as I stared at it. I muttered a 'oops' and I backed away. I paused in relief when she shook her head and said. "Be careful next time kay?"

We entered the Food Court with multiple choices to pick from. Once everyone had pick their choices with Zoe helping out Veleria with picking a good choice of food. We found ourselves a small table of four and ate. I started a conversation and everybody joined in.

We left the mall after we finished up at the food court. It was getting dark as the day passes by. By the time we reached a alley, I transported us all back home.

"Ah~" Catherine groaned as she dropped the bags and stretched her arms. "Good to be back."

"Yeah." Zoe agreed with her as she sat on the couch.

I carried the bags they dropped and into their respectable rooms. After leaving, I found Veleria standing and leaning against the railing at the balcony with the door open. I went with her but leaned against the open door. We shared a comfortable silence.

"So training today or tomorrow?" I asked.

Veleria looked behind and stared me down. "Will the training be brutal?"

"No." I shook my head. "Not until I find you ready enough to take on the challenge."

Veleria nodded and patted the railing beside her. I nodded and stood with her, silence taking over again. A few minutes of silence took over as a small smile graced her lips.

"I like this." She said.

"Hmm."

She took my hand and stood. A pair of devil wings appeared behind her. "Can we do the training now?"

I chuckle. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged as I let out my own wings and flew above, with Veleria slowly catching up to me. I landed on the empty field and Veleria stood the opposite of me. Both ours wings disappeared.

A sword appeared in my hands. A standard steel sword and nothing else. I lazily let it fall to my side. An easy going smile on my lips.

"So what are the rules?" Veleria shouted across the field.

"If you graze me once or at least make me bleed I'll count that as a point for you. However try dodging Veleria as I'm no sloucher." I shouted back.

Catherine appeared in the middle of the field, in both hands on her opposite arms and gazing at both fighters.

"Veleria you can fight till you can't anymore or are too hurt to move." Catherine's voice echoed through out the field. Nodding that Veleria had listened, she then turned to Dark. "Dark, try to take easy on her?" She asked.

"No promises." I replied back.

Catherine nodded and turned again to Veleria. "Do you wish to fight with or without your Scared Gear?"

Veleria was surprised, did they know she had one of the thirteen Longinus? She called for her Sacred Gear anyways and it appeared on her right hand.

"I'll fight with it." Veleria replied back.

"Alright." Catherine disappeared and appeared from the side. Zoe was sat next to her.

"You may begin."

* * *

As soon she heard those words, she had to block instantly. Dark had appeared before her and came striking without warning. He hit harder too, which showed when she buckled underneath the strength of his attack.

'Fast!' Veleria thought as felt her arm go jelly.

"I said dodge." Dark chided as he swung his sword from the right. This time she dodged and jumped back a couple of feet. "Good. You understand the situation." He was upon her again and she dodged again.

"Is this when to evade or when to block type of training we're doing right now?" Veleria asked, eyeing the attacker in front of her. She massaged her arm. "Because it seems like you're hitting harder than usual and I don't want my arm to feel like it went through a grinder."

Dark nodded with a grin. "That's right, I'll be testing your reaction speed. It's pretty good, but you should have dodged if you can't gauge your opponents strength, especially when it is me." He warned at the end of his sentence. And with that, he went on the offense again.

Veleria dodged every time he was upon her. She dodged left to right, to jumping backwards when he came for a overhead slash and made a crater in the ground. She did shouted at him why the intent to kill is in this training regime.

"Because-" He rolled his eyes. "-Many enemies will be the ones with the intent to kill if you are there to protect your loved ones remember? However, sometimes there will be a friendly spar which no permanent damage shall happen. This is one." He saw Veleria open her eyes in surprise. "I'm training you to become a fighter and protector of your family and friends, I don't intend to make you tired from the start, I shall wore you out until you can't move. So, are you ready Veleria Lucifer?"

Veleria nodded and then stood with her guard ready.

Dark came again, but she was ready. She ducked when his sword came with a swipe from the left, trying to behead her. She then went for a punch for his stomach.

Her eyes widened when he disappeared. She jumped forwards in surprise when she felt a presence behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and surprise was upon her.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Magic." Dark mysteriously said. Veleria rolled her eyes at the sudden change of combat to playful humor.

"No, seriously how do you move like that?" She asked again.

"It's my actually speed, I'm faster than anyone in this planet." He says. "I'm like the Flash, but faster than him."

"Who's that?" She asked, confused of who this 'Flash' is.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. Veleria looked even more confused than before. "I totally forgot you never have watched any movies."

"Movies?"

"I'll show you when it's night and when you're not tired."

"Can we see this 'movies' you are talking about? After training of course." She hurriedly said.

"Of course." He said as he disappeared again.

He appeared the opposite of her.

"I'll be testing your limit's this time Veleria." Dark said as he twisted his sword left to right. Veleria's eyes followed it warily.

"Testing my limits?" She meekly asked. She only gotten a nod from him. He disappeared again.

She could only gasp when she felt him kick her from the side. She was launched faraway from him and landed on her side. She groaned in pain and when she tried to lift herself up, she could only make herself lay on her back. Catherine's face was in her vision instantly and she felt relieved from the pain that was given from Dark. Her head was on Catherine's lap and she felt comfortable.

"Are you alright Veleria?" Catherine asked worriedly as she glared at her older sibling. Said older sibling shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Veleria groggily said as she put her arm over her face. Diving Dividing disappeared from her other arm.

"Apologies Veleria, though I thought you would have dodged that if I was flaring my intent to kill aura." Dark snickered.

"Zoe." Catherine said. Said female was upon her brother, smiled, grabbed his arm, and they both disappeared.

A faraway scream was heard in the distance.

Veleria worriedly looked at that direction when she sat up.

"Ignore it." Catherine said as she helped her up. "He'll be fine." Another scream was heard and a explosion happened. "Probably... Maybe..."

They walked back to the house they all were staying in.

"Can I watch the 'movies' Dark was talking about?" Veleria asked.

Catherine hummed a bit but nodded. "Sure, we could watch some movies."

They left both siblings behind.

One fought for his survival while the other fought with the intent to kill.

Dark's scream's was heard in the distance.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. I'm actually hurt right now, with my left arm unable to straighten itself so I leave it be. Same goes to my right arm but I can finally straighten it after a couple of days. Hurts a lot when I unintentionally try to stretch my left arm and try to plug my phone charger around the back of my lazy chair. If only the couch wasn't there and my lazy chair was moved back a couple of spaces then I could just plug it beside me. And then the nights came. Hard to sleep with arms that hurt every time I try to make them straight. That was the first day, each day it gotten better but still... It's hurts man.

Here is chapter 2 everyone. I hope it is to your liking. I suffered the past few days typing this up, gave up when the arms came haunting back to me, and came back to this when I kinda felt better.

Review, Favorite, or follow.

This is Excalibur-kun out!


	3. Chapter 3

**I still shouldn't have done this.**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD**

* * *

For the past six months, Veleria has been training herself against Dark, practicing healing techniques with Catherine, learning about the society from Zoe, or the occasional time when David would come along and do something with her; such as taking her outside to visit different parts of the world and have some fun. Her training is well paid off too. She could finally evade Dark when he would use his speed to attack her without warning, and can finally heal wounds that aren't lethal. Although she is taking her time resting on the couch with a ice pack on her forehead, she only grumble in defeat and watch TV in silence as Zoe was preparing lunch for her.

Her birthday had pasted recently, with her being fifteen now. Veleria told Catherine her birthday date and was surprised when she remembered. A couple of presents, food, and a cake that was so delicious; she smiled fondly at that memory. When Veleria had asked who made the cake, both girls gave knowing looks to Dark who had his mouth full of food. He denied everything when they said he made the cake, poker face when he said that. He was teased afterwards by Zoe who said he only make's the cake if he cares about them greatly. Dark still denied that too, saying that he only made the cake because she needed something to remember her birthdays, even if this is one of her first ones. Veleria cried there, showing her emotions as she stood and walked over to hug him. She thanked him greatly and wiped her tears, saying that she was thankful for her new family. They all had smiles when she said that and, to Veleria's embarrassment, sang happy birthday. Afterwards, they all ate as a conversation peak up.

The house was renovated when Dark had made a call. He said a small birdie owed him a favor and he's calling it in. Dark asked them all to be gone for the day and come back an hour or so, which they did. Veleria could only gape at the house now. The house used to be a really old home and she didn't mind it at first. But now? This is a bit much for a home renovation.

The home she used to live in now was a bigger home. Fourteen bedrooms, all with their own bathroom. The bathrooms size was not she had expected, with a hot tub in a few master bedrooms, with a shower head and everything she have saw in a bathroom. A TV is in each room with cable. A big closet is in each of the smaller rooms, but bigger closets are in the master bedrooms. Each room either had a big window or a balcony. The kitchen was replaced with a bigger sized kitchen that people can finally have room to fit in more people. The living room was enlarged with couches, bigger screen TV's which she could enjoy, some plants, and the photo they all had together in the corner of the room, sitting on top of an glass table. The dining room was bigger too, with a larger table and many chairs to fit many people.

Zoe was excited to have a new kitchen to cook in. With the bunch of groceries in her hand, she had placed them away and started to cook for dinner for them long ago, being busy with it. She didn't ask for help, saying that a new home means better cooking ware and she doesn't want anybody else bothering her while she tends to serve her family. Veleria tried to help but was shoved out of the room, curtsy of Catherine who said that Zoe must have her 'me' time. Veleria really wanted to help cook for her new family, and being kicked out of the kitchen multiple times really, really hurt.

Dark sat next to her. He looked at her forehead before shaking his head. He muttered something but she can't seem to catch it. He looked back to the TV, watching in silence with her. After what's seems like hours is actually minutes he spoke.

"I should've guessed you wouldn't be able to dodge that kick." He said. Veleria stared at him for a few seconds then rolled her eyes at him. He was still looking at the TV when she did that. He went quiet to gather his thoughts, pulling up his hand to his hair and shaking his head. "I know I kicked harder than usual but isn't your fault for telling me to give everything I got?"

"I didn't mean it literally." She protested, taking the ice pact off her head and placing it down. She really didn't mean for him to go all out, she was not ready for the sudden change speed he sudden ran with and his attacks were ferocious. She did dodged to her best of her abilities, even conjuring her Scared Gears wings and flew, and it was still not enough. The Hakuryuukou did lose consciousness when he came above and brought his leg up before delivering an ax kick to her forehead. "And you should know that not to take everything seriously." She said after.

He gave a mute nod and then sighed. "I'll try, I know it won't happen right away but I'll try." Veleria nodded and they both watched the TV afterwards.

Ten minutes had passed and Zoe called for lunch. Dark helped Veleria up and they both when to the dining room. They sat down as they both waited patiently for the food to arrive. Zoe came with two plates with three sandwiches and placed them in front of them. She then left to grab another plate with her own food. She joined them in their seats.

"We need a new name for you Veleria." Zoe sudden said.

Veleria looked at her offended. "What's wrong with my name?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Zoe said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "You need a nickname, something only close family members and friends can call you by."

"Isn't Veleria already easy to say?" Veleria protested.

"Yes, but you need a nickname. Look at me?" Zoe pointed at herself. "My name is short for Zoey. Dark on the other hand..." She pointed her finger at Dark. "Rather be called by the family name, we don't know why but we just do."

Veleria could only gape at her savior. "I've been calling you by your last name?" She asked. Dark nodded.

"I only go by my last name because I rather not be called by my real name." He spoke. He saw the questioning look in her eyes. "Because my name is stupid, it's Kristiand, shorter version is Krist. Don't mistake it for the name Christ with a 'C'."

"I... see..." Veleria muttered. She followed it up with a bite out of her food. "It isn't stupid Dark." She said after a moment of silence.

"It's literally a name that means a Follower of Christ." He replied, emotionless. "And I'm not religious either if you thought I was one." He added.

"Was never going to ask." Veleria shook her head. The topic was changed right away.

"Sooooooo..." Zoe drawled the word, looking straight into Veleria eyes. "What's it going to be?"

"Vela." Dark said. Veleria shook her head. Zoe sent him a question gaze. "What?" He shrugged. "She has four letters instead of seven."

"Seriously?" Both girls looked at him and then shook their heads.

"Veli?" Dark suggested. "No wait... Vali? How about Vali?"

"You just switched her last two letters to her first two 'E's." Zoe accused of him, which made her smile. "Vali..." She tasted the name on her lips. "Yeah!" She grinned happily at Veleria who also sounded it out. "You're a genius Dark!"

"Yeah." Veleria agreed. "I'll go with Vali for my nickname."

Dark wasn't entirely sure how exactly he came up with the names but shrugged and continued to eat along with both girls, smiles on their faces as they ate lunch together. He went back to the conversation about him when he put his plate in the sink.

 _Kristiand huh?_ He thought glumly, thinking about his first name. He hated that name. He always went with his family name instead of his birth name. It doesn't mean he will hate it forever, it just came back to haunt him.

 _"Kristiand? Will we always stay together?" She asked as she hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. Her lilac hair rested against her back as she watched the city move around in front of them._

 _"Yes." He replied, smiling at her as he stole a quick peck. She smiled back and playfully boop his nose with her finger. She stood back and stretched._

 _"Come Kristiand." She said, walking away and deeper into their home. "Dinner is ready and I'd rather eat a warm dinner."_

 _He rolled his eyes and looked back to the city before following her._

"Dark?" Zoe was in front of him and was waving a hand in his face. "Is something wrong?" She was worried. "You were standing there for five minutes and you didn't reply back." Veleria was there too, concerned for his well-being.

Dark shook his head at the memories and said. "Old memories decided to resurface I guess." He had an uneasy expression on his face.

"One of your past life memories?" Zoe guessed easily. Dark nodded and brought a hand to his face.

"Don't worry about it." He said afterwards, turning around to do the dishes that were in the sink. "You girls get ready soon though." He gave a grin. "We are going out today."

"Where to?" Veleria asked, curiosity on her face.

"A surprise..." He uttered to her before tending the dishes.

"Alright then." She shrugged to go get change in her room.

She came back with clothes they have bought for her a couple of months ago. A white shirt with black stripes around the edges of her shirt, blue jeans with her wallet, phone, and keys to her home, and blue sneakers to top it up with. Her hair is a bit messy but was going without something to hold it up. She waited patiently for Zoe to come out of her room. She took a glance at Dark who sat at the table ready for the day. He had a frown on his face, probably thinking about his past again. She turned her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

There was Zoe with a blue sweater, blue shorts, and white shoes. Her hair is right now a pony tail and when she looked at Dark, he was holding his necklace.

Deciding to make him forget about the necklace, she came around him and poke his shoulder. Dark was brought out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Time to go?" He asked as he turned his head to look at Vali who was leaning against the wall. She raised her eyebrow. He sighed and stood and walked to the living room where he prepared a magic circle. The three stepped into it and with a destination in Dark's mind, they all disappeared.

* * *

Veleria opened her eyes as she looked around her surroundings in wonder. She then shot Dark a questioning glance who entered a store in front of them. She looked up at the stores sign that said 'Ice Cream Parlor.' Her eyes widened and with haste, entered the store. Zoe entered after her with a grin.

Veleria stood in front of the window with the many choices of ice cream to choose from. She looked at each ice cream and decided to go with 'chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream'. She waited for Dark and Zoe to pick their ice cream and Dark paid for Zoe and her ice cream. After paying for the ice cream and grabbing their own ice cream's and spoons, they sat at one of the tables of the shop.

Digging in, her mouth was filled with ice cream flavor goodness and she groaned internally of how good it is.

"Never had ice cream in a long time?" Dark asked as he took a bite out of his own ice cream; vanilla ice cream on top of a cone, Vali noted.

"I've never had ice cream in like, forever!" Veleria happily took a another bite. Oh, the bliss of having ice cream in what seems like years, and for Dark to take her to an Ice Cream Parlor, she could never be anymore grateful for him. Sweet, sweet, delicious ice cream is being devoured by her lips.

Dark had a curious look on his face. "You didn't bother to ask any of us to take you to one?"

"I- uh- didn't think about ice cream at the time?" Veleria stuttered weakly. She continued to eat her ice cream but stopped when Zoe and Dark shared a look. She didn't like the look they both shared, and that nod too. Maybe she is being paranoid.

Zoe spoke this time. "You know, if you really wanted to go somewhere, no one is stopping you, just ask one of us to take you there and we'll gladly take you there. All our schedules are mostly free, we all got nothing to do." Dark nodded along with her words.

"Yeah." Dark agreed, finishing up his ice cream by taking the last couple of bites of his cone. "All of us aren't that busy and like Zoe said, mostly all of us are free, no need to be shy to ask to take you somewhere."

"Eh? Does that mean if I ask to be taken to the Hell, you'll take me there?" Veleria asked. Dark and Zoe's faces grimaced when she said that.

"Yeah we can take you there but we have to take the low profile way. It's only been a couple of months and I'm pretty sure you're still being hunted." Zoe said and spoke with a teasing voice afterwards. "Then again, I'm pretty sure Dark doesn't want to let a certain Satan see him being alive after he died."

Dark's face grimaced even further. "Probably, I don't want Sera to see me being alive after all this time and being born in a different universe. She probably will flash frozen me and then try to kill me."

"You did break up with her, never explaining why you should break up with Serafall in the first place, just you said dying was a part of it and you don't want her to remember you." Zoe spoke sadly. "Anyways, you still can't go to the underworld until everything has cooled down."

"Oh..." Veleria muttered. She didn't think about that. If indeed if her grandfather is still looking for her then problems might arise if she is spotted. "Never mind then. I could always go somewhere else too, just not the underworld."

"Just not the underworld." Zoe agreed with her.

Veleria finished her ice cream and wiped her lips with a napkin. Once done, she threw everything into the trash bin.

Wait a minute... "You dated Serafall Leviathan?!" She exclaimed. She didn't know about that!

"Yeah." Dark grunted. "It went well until I had died and from what I heard, she became a magic girl to try to forget about me." He however sounded sad though. It does sounds like he missed her.

"First love?" Veleria asked.

"Second actually." He said. "The first one broke up with me after I destroyed her city, her people. Everything she sought out to protect was destroyed." He left the Parlor.

"That was the day he lost it." Zoe whispered beside her. "The day he went on a rampage to save her. An event that was forever remembered by the family. He destroyed everything just to save her and when he did, she told him to get away from her, that he was a monster, and he should have never met her in the first place. That event was horrible for him, to us. She was family but threw everything away when her people were killed."

Veleria was afraid to ask. "What was the event called?"

Zoe sighed. "It was called..."

"White."

"W-Why was it called that?"

"It's because he became a monster, he couldn't control his own emotions when she was going to die. He couldn't let her die, not after the times they shared together. So, he became his inner demon, a secret weapon, one we couldn't control nor fight back. No one could survive, not even his enemies. It's said to surpass Gods, the Heavenly Dragons, even Ophis and Great Red. No one could compare to his inner demon."

Veleria, who stared at Dark's back sadly, spoke. "How did he meet Serafall then?"

"He died, being reborn in the Dark family in a different universe. He grew up to be a fine warrior, one who would never back down from a fight. Then, he met Serafall in a city. I wasn't sure how but they ended up with liking each other, to the point that they were dating. Then the wars happened and when he fought God, he died. Serafall's heart broke and from what Dark is saying, became a magic girl to forget about him. Then he was reborn in our home, where he just came out of nowhere and regained his memories after awhile. He grew strong, stronger than before. Regained everything from what the Goddess story he spoke about and came here, found you and living a small happy life."

"I... See..." Veleria said. _Wait... Did she just say he died when he fought God? Did they lie about their age?_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Zoe pulled her.

"Let's go." Zoe said, taking her hand and dragging her towards the door. "I spoke enough about his past and we can't keep him waiting for us too you know?" she sent her a cheeky grin her way. A smile soon filled Veleria lips and walked with her, towards the door and out of the shop.

"I think I have a place in mind." Veleria whispered to herself. Once they both were with the only male who accompanied them, she spoke.

"Hey, Dark?"

Dark looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Can we go to a Amusement Park?"

* * *

Veleria laughed when she saw his face go green. He was holding it in for a really long and it felt great. "I didn't know you hate roller coasters?!" She wiped a tear as she patted his back when he lurched and puked out his stomach into the bin. He gave her a glare when he was done.

"Motion sickness." He replied back, standing when he spitted the rest of his puke out of his mouth.

"Oh? Motion sickness? With your speed and wings? I never had thought you would be with that condition?" She smirked. She never knew he would get sick that easily. He never gotten sick at all for the past couple of months, this is a new surprise for her. But for Dark to get sick only when he is on a moving vehicle... Wait a minute...

"Don't you get sick when you teleport us around?" Veleria asked, losing her smirk.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't get sick but motion sickness? It's still here to haunt me. It never went away when I was a kid."

"Don't you have pills for it?" She asked.

Dark blinked. Once, twice. Then slapped his forehead. "I do... But I left it back home. I didn't know you wanted to go see a amusement park?! I didn't think it about much but then it was too late! Roller Coaster was the first thing you wanted to go to after I gotten us the pass. I was about to say no but Zoe beat me to it and said yes." He blinked again. "Wait, where is Zoe?" He looked around. Veleria joined him too.

That little sneaky woman Zoe is...

The search for Zoe began.

The search ended when they found her in one of the food stand's. She was busy filling up her hot dog on a bun with ketchup. She turned and took a bite out of her hot dog. She slowly munched on it when she saw Veleria and Dark staring at her with blank expressions. She swallowed first then spoke.

"What took you so long?" Zoe asked.

"Where were you?" Dark questioned back. "If you were here and not on the ride me and Vali were on, then perhaps your stomach decided to guide you here instead?"

She pouted. "I was hungry."

"So then your stomach guided you here?"

"Yep!" She took another bite out of her hot dog. "I was hungry and decided to leave." She then had a evil glint in her eye. "Also, to make you lose your lunch."

"What?! Why?!"

"No reason, just to see what would happen if I said yes." She paused to look at Veleria. "Did he vomit?" She asked.

"Yes." Veleria responded.

"Traitor." Dark muttered, scowling at his sister.

Zoe smirked as she stood there with her hand raised in the air.

"You know, puking is a bad sign of health." He stated, frowning.

"I know..." Zoe said, trying to look guilty. He didn't believe it one bit. She finished up her hot dog with her last bite. She then patted both Veleria's and Dark's back, walking pass them. "Let's go, I want to ride some rides."

The day ended with them all riding the rides Veleria and Zoe wanted, ending the day with buying food and leaving once it closed. Vali and Zoe had fun, and for once, Dark had agreed that he had fun too, even if it was an place he dreaded and hated.

Darkness was upon them by the time they got back to their renovated home. All were tired and Veleria decided to go to her room, calling it night. She took off her clothes and took a quick shower. After that was done, she dressed in her sleepwear and gotten into her bed.

She stared at the ceiling, quietly thinking to herself.

 _To think Dark had destroyed a city. I've never seen him look so sad when he said that._ Veleria thought to herself. She never knew what happened to him. To think he would do it to just save one person. To save one person meant that he really loves this woman, even to destroy her city just to save her... The painful memories of her grandfather beating her came into mind. The lost of trust and love as soon he forced her to train her Sacred Gear. The tears that came out of her eyes when she couldn't do it anymore. The way her family treated her back then is all but a past memory, one she will forget.

Then, she turned her thoughts back to when she was told Dark had died from God. To think he was actually that old. Then again, she did say he was reborn again. It's highly unlikely a resurrected being could turn his or hers memories back to their old ones and remember clearly what had happened. But from what Zoe said, it's seems like Dark can do it and his family members could do it.

Her thoughts went back to Dark again.

She turned and flicked the switch on the wall to turn off the lights.

Her eyes adjusted into the darkness. But she closed her eyes as soon she felt the fatigue take her eyes.

Maybe she could try to make Dark happy again.

Maybe...

* * *

She woke up with a grunt when she felt the sunlight fell through her blinds. She put her hand in on her face to protect her face from the sunlight. She whined at the lack of sleep she got last night. She woke up multiple times and it was easy to fall asleep the first time, but when the next time she woke up, it was getting harder to sleep every time she decided to stay awake. She took the time to stay there in bed.

Veleria pushed herself up, arms groaning and she winced of how stiff they felt. She went to the bathroom in her room, taking the time to comb her hair and brush her teeth. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she left the bathroom and her room and entered the living room.

One by one, two pairs of eyes eyed her when she came into the room. She winced when she saw the dark spots under Dark eyes, like he never slept in a long time. But Zoe was there talking about anything that might preoccupy his mind.

"Hey Dark, Zoe." Veleria waved at them.

"Hello." Zoe chirped.

Dark grunted.

Veleria frowned.

"Anyways-" Zoe continued. "We could go to the underworld... You know, just to visit?"

Dark deadpanned at her. "Didn't we just talked about how we shouldn't go there at all? Yesterday too?" Zoe however just stared at him.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "B-But, it's the underworld!" She whined.

"We're literally going to Hell if we do this."

"So what?" She waved her left arm casually. "As long Sirzechs or Sera doesn't find out about us, then we're finnneeeee." Zoe drawled the word out.

Dark shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, your funeral."

"Really?!" Zoe eyes glowed with such intensity that Dark just backed away.

"Y-Yeah... Wooooo, we're going to the underworld." Dark sweat dropped.

Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek and paused to look at Veleria. "You coming?" She asked.

Veleria thought about it for a moment, before shrugging too. "Sure, I've gotten stronger, I'm pretty sure I can defend myself if something goes wrong."

Dark gave her a look. Zoe gave her a frown.

"What?" Veleria was confused.

"You just jinxed us."

"O-Oh..."

"Well, get going, you girls need to change before we could go." Dark said. "I'm already changed."

Both females rolled their eyes at him. Then they both left to go get changed.

Dark sighed.

Veleria just jinxed it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of consistent updates. Life took its time and made me update at a later date.**

 **There we go, some back story for Dark love life, before it ended in a horrific end. It's short, I know, but life still took it's time and hit me in the process. Looks like they are going to the underworld for a visit. But Vali... Oh... She just jinxed the three of them.**

 **Feels bad.**

 **The rating might change, with the plans I have in mind changing. Nothing to drastic, but I might as well enjoy it.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to upload when I can and when I do, it will be about the going straight to hell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I shouldn't have done this**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD**

* * *

It was early morning in the underworld, but it didn't matter as the sunlight doesn't exist in this part of the world. The sky was always a welcoming to Dark's life. Although it was changed, it didn't matter, because the fresh smell of Hell was great. The group of three had teleported in the middle of an alley in Lucifaad, where they couldn't be seen and other devils couldn't feel the teleportation sigil nearby.

"So? Where to?" Dark asked as he took a step forward and turned around to look at both females. Both females looked at each other, thought about it, then nodded at each other. When they looked at Dark, they spoke.

"Food." Zoe said.

"Food." Veleria repeated.

"Seriously? Is that the first thing you had agreed to? Food?" Dark asked curiously.

"Yup, we all hadn't had breakfast right?" Zoe said. Veleria nodded her head along with her. Although Dark sighed, he agreed wholeheartedly.

He turned again, and with the girls, went out of the alley. At first he thought there would be some devils around, but it looks like they went in an abandoned part of the city. He thought it was weird at first, but with some of these stores closed, he came into conclusion that most stores don't open until it's morning, afternoon, or night.

He stretched, his muscles moving as he let out a tired yawn. "God," He heard Veleria mutter an 'ouch.' "Woops, sorry Vali, totally forgot you're a devil. Anyways, do you guys know how to get out of the this shady part of the city?" He asked, turning his head ninety degrees, glancing out of his eye. He sighed when they shook their heads. "I see, so Zoe, you didn't have a place in mind?"

Zoe looked away at her brother's stare. She muttered, weakly. "N-No? I thought you had a place in mind?"

"Me? Do I look like a guy who knows where I'm going in this city?" He looked at Veleria. "Do you know where we all could go?"

"Uh, no? I haven't been here in a long time and the stores could have changed." Veleria replied.

Veleria stared straight on when he gave her a heated stare.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Alright, Vali you're off the hook."

Veleria blinked when he didn't look at her anymore. She was off the hook? Alright, that means she doesn't get reprimanded.

Zoe chuckled weakly when Dark changed his look. The predatory look, the one that shows she is about to get in trouble for something she did but forgot to plan an escape. That look, that dangerous look, one she always get when something has gone horribly wrong. She opened her lips to speak, but it died when he opened his lips to speak instead.

Then the look disappeared, like it was never there. He spoke, but she didn't hear him.

Relief was onto Zoe instantly. "Thank you for taking pity on me brother, I promise I'll have a place in mind next time." Her vision was hazy.

"And we lost her." Veleria sighed. "Did you do something to her in the past?" She accused the male. He shrugged.

"I didn't do anything, just fought her to the death one time and she barely escaped my wrath. Then the next thing you know, she is going to cry about how I beat her up badly, which I didn't. I threw bombs at her and she barely dodged them all, I threw them not close to the point she will get hurt since, you know, she was young in her new body."

Veleria stopped. She took a breath.

In.

Out.

"How old are you really Dark? Along with David, Catherine, and Zoe. What's their real age?" She questioned. He stopped too.

Dark sighed. "We will talk about it later." He then had a look on his face. He smiled. Veleria didn't like that look. "So, I need girl on girl action right now."

Girl on girl action? Veleria's face exploded tomato when she continued to think about it. "W-Wha why?!"

"Cause, Zoe needs it to snap out of it?" He replied, like it didn't matter. "Someone needs to do it. And I'm not really into incest, although I do it and I don't enjoy it, Zoe seems to play both teams."

"What?! S-She... plays both teams?" Veleria stuttered, shaking.

Dark gave her a blank stare. "That's not important is it? Now," He pushed her towards the teary eyed girl. "Think it as smooching the prince. But, you know, the prince is actually a girl."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Veleria repeated. "I'm not going to."

"One smooch will work."

"N-No, y-you do it."

"Me? We need an experiment. Your first kiss Vali, so do it."

"Why me?!"

"Don't tell me you're saving your first kiss for someone?" He teased. He paused. "You are aren't you?"

"N-No?"

"Do it girl! I promise a single kiss, a peck can work too."

Zoe whimpered.

"Fine," Veleria muttered. Then she smiled sweetly at him. "Close your eyes."

"Fine." Dark closed his eyes.

And the plan inside Veleria's head went ahead.

* * *

Veleria giggled as the plan went ahead. She first turned Zoe to face her brother and gave her a small push towards him. The moment of surprise happened, and he was suddenly on his knees, crying out to the world why the world has forsaken him.

"Why?!" Dark shouted. He felt them, his sister's lips, on his own. She moaned. It was one that she was enjoying it. And kiss back as hard as she could. He cried.

"I thought you said she plays both teams?" Veleria chuckled, watching Dark cry out in misery. "I thought you wouldn't mind?" She raised her eyebrow when he begged for some water. She sighed. "Zoe?"

Said female was still in a daze, although she looks like she wouldn't cry anymore. "Y-Yeah?" Zoe snapped out of her own daze and responded. Her eyes were a little red, but she had this smile. Weird.

"Can you give Dark some water? He looks like he is about to cry too."

"Yeah~" Zoe repeated, digging into her own dimensional rift and threw a water bottle at Dark, who caught it and began to drink from it. He then swirled some of it and spit it out.

"Thank you Zoe, and even if I do intend to get revenge on you Vali, today is not the day."

 **(Good luck Vali.)** Albion said, take pity on her. **(You're going to need it.)**

 _What? Albion, don't leave me out of this?! Albion? Albion!_ Veleria cried in her mind as the Dragon had left her in the dust for some nice, good sleep. She sweated when Dark gave her one of the most menacing stares ever, and he wasn't even trying. "Heh, heh, no hard feelings right Dark?"

"Yeah." He nodded, not once taking his eyes off her. "Vali, when the time is right, embarrassment shall happen and you shall receive your judgement."

Veleria gulped.

Dark stared at her for a few more seconds before breaking off his stare. "I think I know a place. It may be a problem if they figured out that I'm alive, with so many devils knowing me, they could be High Class right now, and be in this establish joint we're going to."

"That won't be a problem right?" Zoe asked, worried.

"That won't be a problem." Dark repeated after her. "Because what kind of Devil wants to be up early in the morning?"

"You..." She took a breath. "...Have a point."

Dark nodded again, took another sip at the borrowed water bottle, and gave it back. He sighed, _the stuff I do for my family._

"But doesn't that mean that the chefs are not awake yet?"

"A proud Devil who will work on his bakery shall live a long life."

"A-A Bakery? I thought we're going to a restaurant." Veleria asked in bewilderment. She really wanted to taste some High Class food again, but a bakery... She does love her sweets.

"So bakery or restaurant?" Dark asked both girls. "It's early morning so we might as well make use of it, and get first in line."

"Bakery." Veleria spoke, giving Zoe a meaningful stare which she agreed to.

"Bakery." Zoe said.

Dark eyed them both, then started to walk forward. "Follow me."

They spent some time walking around to find the bakery Dark was looking for. They saw some Devils but non had recognize him, Veleria, or Zoe, which is good. He spent the time masking their scent so they wouldn't recognize them. He knows it won't fool older devils who have been in The Great War. But these Devils who passed by must have been young. They although gave them weird looks.

When they reached their destination, they entered a shop, a small signal of the doors chimes making noise to alert whoever was working there.

"Oh wow!" Zoe said in awe, then instantly rushed towards the sweets on display. She bent over and looked at the sweets. She squealed. "Is that the legendary Jelly Filled Donut?"

"Yup, they have that donut here." Dark spoke up, watching and chuckling at his sister's behaviour. "Luis should be baking something in the back right now."

Zoe's head snapped towards Dark, who wondered if she had gotten herself some whiplash. "He's here?" She whispered, sounding very happy right now. "I thought he perished due to his injuries."

"Does that matter? He's alive and made his dream of owning a bakery."

Veleria looked defeated when they ignored her. She called them a couple of times but it seems the siblings are in a chat and decided to ignore her for the time being. She heard footsteps coming within the bakery and her eyes peaked with interest.

A man that looks to be in his thirties came out of the corner of his kitchen. He had black hair, and a white chef jacket with black pants with an apron over the pants. He had an easy smile and his eyes lit up when he saw Dark.

"Ah, Dark, welcome back to my establishment." He spoke happily. He made his way to the front to the cash register and put in some buttons before asking. "What can I get you three?"

"Luis, you remember Zoe right?" Dark pulled Zoe off the display and pushed her forward. Zoe waved when she found balance and glared at her brother when she turned around, hands on her hips. "And this is Veleria, the girl I spoke about." He nudged the girl beside him.

"Yeah." Luis chuckled. "I remember her, we've met a couple of times but that was a very long time ago." He gave a look towards Veleria. "Ms. Veleria, Dark spoke highly of you."

Shock was apparent on Veleria's face. "He spoke highly of me?" She never knew Dark would be talking about her to someone she doesn't know that existed. That's a surprise, but she took the compliment in stride.

"Yes, he spoke highly of your learning abilities and your strategic mind. Anyways, what can I get you?"

Zoe turned around, eyeing the same donut from before, and spoke. "Six Jelly Filled Donuts please."

Punching in a couple of numbers in the machine, Luis asked the other two.

"Two Honey Glaze please." Veleria responded.

"I'll take three Chocolate Chip Cookies." Dark said.

Luis noddded, pushing buttons. He then looked up. "Is that all of it?" The three buyers looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, that would be all." Dark said, taking his wallet out and paying the right amount.

The baker went around to grab a box to fit the eight donuts and a small bag for the cookies. He put them onto the counter and pushed the food towards them.

"Here you go." Luis said, smiling. "Have a nice day you three."

"You too Luis." Veleria replied, smiling back while grabbing the goods.

"Yeah, what Vali said." Zoe said happily. "It's really good seeing you again Luis."

Dark nodded at him, then pushed both females out of the bakery.

"That was nice to see him again right Zoe?"

"Yeah! I know he might have not survived his injuries during the war but here he is now, living his dream. I'm happy for him." Zoe responded, happy that her long time buddy is doing well. She then looked worried. "But is he making enough money to survive?"

"Well..." Dark thought about it for a moment. "He did say that sometimes, High Class devils come here for the sweets and they pay him greatly, because the food is really great. They even complimented that its sometimes better than their Clan's Chefs when it comes to baking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his bakery is in the top and a few tried to hire him, but he declined them all."

"Why would he do that?" Zoe looked dumbstrucked. She never thought he would be one to decline his skills and use them for others.

"Because he's low class remember?"

"Oh..." Zoe muttered.

"I'm still here." Veleria said behind them.

Dark and Zoe looked behind them, totally forgetting that Veleria was still there.

"Ha... Sorry Vali, forgot you were with us." Dark looked sheepish enough. "Do you any questions regarding Luis?"

Veleria shook her head. "Not really, though he is ok I guess."

"He is just an ok?"

Veleria blushed. "Ah, I didn't mean anything. It's just that this is the first time I'm meeting him."

"Oh." Dark nodded his head. "I understand."

They walked peacefully through the streets of Lucifaad. Nothing disturbed them and they walked to a nearby park.

Sitting down on the nearest tree, Dark yawned as he took his bag of cookies and ate one in silence.

"So Dark, when are you going to tell me your real age?" Veleria asked.

Zoe, who was eating an donut, choked on it. She gave a few experimental hits to her chest. "W-Water-" She gasped before having a coughing fit. Dark gave her a water bottle instantly which Zoe drank graciously. Once she finished the whole bottle, she gave it back. Then she glared at her brother. "Did you tell her that you were older than her by a huge margin?"

Dark shook his head. "Vali actually asked the qestion instead. She figured that when I said something that you were getting used to in your new body, she might have thought that we were older than she thought. It's by looks alone and our real body age is what looks like we're young. Me and Catherine lied to her about our ages. But mentally, I'm even older than Jesus himself. And you Zoe." He pointed at Zoe. "Are about the same age as Sera."

"So..." Veleria held a straight face. "You're a relic?"

Dark gawked . "What?! I'm not a relic..."

"Sure you are." She teased.

Zoe, who looked to the side, whistled when Dark looked at her. "I'm not a relic right?" Dark asked her, his eyes pleading to take his side. She glanced at him.

"No you're not, Dark." Then a smile was on her lips. "Although, maybe an antique could do nicely for you."

Dark gawked even further.

* * *

He sighed when everyone was done with their food. Their age difference is a huge margin, even if its in a new body.

"Relic..." He muttered. He was so not a relic. Even if he is older than anyone in existence, there is no way he is an relic. "Damn, her humor is not funny."

"Whatcha talking about Dark?"

Dark looked behind him. "Nothing." He lied, pushing himself off the tree. "Nothing at all."

"Hm..." Zoe looked at him, up and down, keeping mind of every detail. Then she spoke. "Kay, I believe you."

He nodded, then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Where to next?"

She had a mischievous, evil looking glint in her eye that Dark wanted to get away from. "Somewhere that I want you to meet someone."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Who do you want me to meet?"

"Someone we used to know~"

"Eh?"

Zoe shook her head, then grabbed his hand. "Just follow me. It might be your day though so cheer up."

They walked by Veleria, who was throwing away the remains of their food, who shot them an confused glance, shrugged, then joined them.

"Where to?" Veleria questioned.

"To a grave yard." Zoe answered. Dark and Veleria shot her a questioning glance. "Why you might ask? I figured everything will be resolved once she finds out."

"She?" Dark asked.

"Finds out?" Veleria asked after. "Was there a fight that Dark didn't resolve?"

"There was one." Zoe answered. "I just want this to be finished and they either be friends again or..." Zoe went silent.

"Or what?" Dark asked. He hopes it wouldn't be her, the girl he had fallen in love with for many, many long years. He really hopes it wouldn't be her. How long had he forgotten her? Though with how Zoe is stressing out the question further to annoy him, he might be hopeful, but it came crashing down with what she said next.

"Or..." She sighed. "Become lovers again."

Veleria gasped while Dark just looked at Zoe, face blank.

"I knew it..." Dark sighed. Then narrowed his eyes. "How do you know she will be at a grave yard?"

"I just know." Zoe shrugged, dodging the question.

"Zoey Dark..." Dark warned.

"I can't say." She said without a moments hesitation.

"I see..." If what Zoe is telling the truth then she will be there, ignoring everyone around her and waiting silently, for her own silence and rememberance of his own grave, his death still in her mind. "Does she miss me?"

"Very." Zoe said.

"For how long?"

"For many centuries."

"I figured." He sighed again. "Always trying to get pass her clans laws and becoming the heiress, only to become an Satan, which led her to escape her own past life. Now she became an magical girl, just to forget about me and focus on her career."

"She visits your grave everyday." Zoe gave him a soft smile, tugging his hand. "Every. Single. Day. Well," She giggled, a sly smile on her lips. "Only when her work load is off of her."

"Ha, poor Sera." He chuckled. "Always getting the hard job."

"We're here." Veleria announced. "The grave yard Zoe was talking about."

The graveyard was quiet, with many tombstones all around the place, though if one listens carefully they could hear someone... Crying.

"Oh? We're already here?" Zoe sounded surprised. "That was quick."

Dark, who could already hear sniffling miles away, nodded along with her. "I can hear her crying."

"Me too." Zoe pushed her brother forward. "Go get her tiger, we'll find you soon."

Dark nodded again, then disappeared, nowhere to be found.

"I hope this goes well." Sighed Zoe. Her hope for the two to get along again is pretty huge. If things don't go to plan, then she could only pray for Dark's survival.

"Shouldn't we be there already? You know, just in case she does hurt him in some way?" Veleria asked. Zoe looked at her, a smirk in place.

"No, not really. I'm pretty sure he would be smart enough to place her around water to vent her frustrations and tears, if things goes wrong. Then again, we kinda lied to you of what happened to him and Sera."

"What?! Another lie?!" Veleria groaned out loud. Zoe nodded.

"She misses him, but she knows he will be back to her one day."

"Really? She knows about the Dark's Clan's powers?"

"Yup." Zoe nodded. "She will be very happy again to see him."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Dark will have a hard time dodging her."

"And if this does work?"

"Then we'll be one big happy family."

* * *

 _"I can't see you anymore." He said, not looking at her, but rather the battlefield. He watched as the war continued._

 _"What..?" She whispered sadly." Why?" She tried to get closer to him, but he just moved away. She reached out to him but he just shook his head. "Why?" She repeated._

 _They both shared a silence. But what what he said next made her cry._

 _"My day has come." He said. "I'll be fighting and I will die."_

 _She choked, her tears falling greatly. "Y-You can't die yet! I've want to spend the rest of my time with you!" She ran up to him, and this time, let her cry freely on his chest, pounding his chest as he hugged her. "Please come out of this alive?"_

 _"I can't, I will die."_

 _"How do you know you will die?!"_

 _He gave a tired smile. "Because I know, my days as a Devil shall end and I'll become a human again."_

 _"H-Human? Does that mean you'll be resurrected?" She asked. Shock was apperant on her face and she sounded hopeful._

 _"Hm, I'll become human but in an another world, though I can find you again when I do get resurrected."_

 _"How long?"_

 _He looked at her confused._

 _"How long will it take you to be alive again?" She elaborated._

 _"A few centuries."_

 _"Mou, that's too long..."_

 _"Then again." He looked at her sadly. "I might not get my memories back."_

 _"Your memories might be forgotten?!" Tears were on the edges of her eyes. "Please remember..."_

 _"No promises."_

 _That was the last day she saw him._

She woke up with a gasp, sitting up and taking deep breaths of air. It's that dream again. One that shows her final moments with her boyfriend. Some tears fell and she found out she was crying. Rubbing her eyes, she slid of her bed and went to her bathroom. Looking herself in the mirror, her hair was dishevelled and she could only sigh. Taking a quick shower, she looked at the time when she left her bathroom.

It's early morning, and that means she has the time to escape and go to the Fallen Devil's Grave Yard.

Nodding to herself she gotten ready and left the Sitri State.

* * *

Serafall Leviathan stared at the grave silently, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Dressed in a black dress and black heels, her hair was down, and she could only stare sadly at the grave.

Kirstiand Dark, the grave said.

Forever to be Remembered as the War Hero.

Year, 1617-1657.

Did he really have to die? She thought they had something, but he broke up with her, only to cry out when he fought and died. Her tears didn't stop, sadness filling her heart as she weeped for days, only to become the newly Leviathan. Even if she doesn't have the blood of one, she still accepted, just get away from her past and fears of losing the war.

Dark visisted every chance he could get, even though she became an General, he was always there for her when her day is going down. Always cheering her up, making her smile and happy, and always getting rid of her worries over the Devil Civil war.

She was young, but became battle hardened as the years went by. Even though she did became a fine magic user, one her family was proud of, and became famous, he was always there for her.

Even though his final words to her did mean he would be back one day, it will take many centuries for him to come back. His memories could be a problem if he did forget. That means he would forget about her and would continue on as just as a human with no recollection of his past. But-

"Hm." A voice said beside her. "So this is Mr. Dark's grave."

Serafall looked beside her, eyeing the man curiously. She can't see his face since it's still barely morning. "Yes." She said slowly. "This is Kristiand's Dark's grave. Who do you might be?"

The stranger stayed silent. Though, he spoke after a couple of minutes later.

"I used to know Dark once." He said. "Always so optimistic and happy."

Serafall narrowed her eyes at the man. Where did she hear that voice before? How long ago did she hear that voice? She shook her head. It can't be him. He died. She saw him die herself. Even though if it's been a few centuries.

"And his lovely girlfriend too. She became an fine woman, though changed when Dark died. She became distraught. Changed. Even became a magical girl. But when she had a sister, she became happy once more, locking away her past with her new life."

Serafall stayed silent. Yes, he was right. She became emotionally unstable when he died. But she gotten better, even without the comfort of her diseased boyfriend.

"But wouldn't you know that right Serafall?"

She became alert. Though, no hostile intentions came from the man. She readied her powers just in case.

"May I know your name?" She asked politely.

"My name?" He repeated. "I'm just an nobody. One who died during the War. Only to be resurrected in a different world. Only those who remember the Great War Hero shall know me."

Great War Hero? Resurrected? It can't be...

Her voice cracked. "M-May I know your name?" She sounded weak. It can't be him. It's been centuries since she last saw him. This man beside her can't be him.

He sighed but he looked at her.

The face of the man she loved was in front of her.

"Sera." He said, smiling but a tired smile it was. "It's good to see you again."

She gasped, then, smiled back. She rushed to him, hugging him with all her might. Tears were falling, but he hugged her back. Relief was on her the instant he did that. She cried long and hard. But he was soothing her back. It felt good. How she missed him. How long has she wished for him to come back?

She stood, then gave him him the biggest kiss she could muster. She pulled away, a happy and satisfied smile on her face.

"It's rude to make a woman cry you know?" Serafall said. He raised his eyebrow but wiped her tears with his thumb. She put her face into the crook of his neck. "Dummy." She mumbled. "How long were you going to keep a girl waiting?"

"Sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "Didn't know you were going to be here. Although, Zoe gave me hints to see you."

"Zoe? She's here?" She pulled away and asked. Her eyes were puffy and red but she smiled non-the-less.

"Yeah." Dark said. "We we're visiting Hell because Zoe wants to but looks like she had other plans instead."

"Good thing she knew I was here then." Serafall said. "Maybe I should give her sweets for being a good girl for bringing you to me."

"Don't tempt her." He shook his head. "She already ate six Jelly Filled Donuts and I don't want her to eat too much sweets."

"Mou." She sighed, then looked to the right. Dark followed her vision. There was Zoe and someone she doesn't recognize.

"You took your time Dark." Zoe snickered. "Always trying to say something before showing his face to the girl." She saw Serafall looked beside her, towards Veleria. "Oh, this is Veleria Lucifer. Vali is what we call her for short." She nodded towards Veleria, who introduced herself.

"Veleria, or Vali for short. I'm part of the Lucifer Clan, though I might be an stray devil if my clan did call me one." Veleria said. "It is nice to meet you Serafall Leviathan."

Serafall nodded, though what she spoke next surprised Veleria. "You're not a stray devil Veleria. If fact, your Grandfather had became an stray devil. We came into investigation of what might of happened in the Lucifer Clan, and what we found out was shocking." She said. "Your Grandfather abuses his servants and family. There are witnesses and the servants who couldn't do nothing, but one family member stood up and told us evrything."

"Who?" Veleria asked, worried. "Who was the one who told you everything that was happening?"

Serafall smiled. "Your mother."

"M-Mom?" Veleria gasped, though happy that her mom told the Satans what had happened.

"Yes, your mother was the only brave one to bring out true justice to your Clan."

"M-Mom saved the clan?" Veleria whispered. "I haven't seen her in months..."

"We could visit her if you want?" Zoe offered.

"I-I can't." Veleria whispered. "There is no way I could visit her after I abandoned her." Tears were slowly falling from her eyes, regret filling her heart.

"There is nothing stronger than a mother's love for her child." Serafall said wisely. "She won't hate you even if you left her to that stray devil." She smiled softly at the Lucifer heir. "I promise we took care of her and the clan itself after Rizevim Livan Lucifer was called a stray devil."

"Thank you." Veleria whispered as she fell to her knees, hands on her face to stop the tears.

Serafall moved out of Dark's arms and onto Veleria's, encasing her into a hug, which Veleria eagerly returned.

"Thank you for protecting my mom..." She whispered again. She cried hard on the Satan's shoulder, who let her do that.

"It's alright, let it out." Serafall whispered gently. "It's been months since you last saw her so why don't you see her again?"

Veleria sniffled when she pulled away, rubbing her tears off her face. "A-Alright, I'll do that."

"Do you know how to use your Clan's teleportation Sigil?" Serafall asked. "It would be faster if we teleport in front of your Clan's home."

"I... I think I know the place."

"Okay then." Serafall said. "Take it away Vali."

Veleria nodded and stood, concentrating where her Clan's home should be.

The Lucifer's Clan Sigil appeared beneath her.

"Alright I think I found it." Veleria said as she motioned everyone to come over. Though she shot Serafall a concerned look. "Don't you have duties as a Satan to do?" She asked.

Serafall chuckled awkwardly. "Mou, but I just gotten to see Kristiand again." She whined playfully. "I'm pretty sure my job can wait a few more hours."

"Do you have a change of clothes then?"

"This?" Serafall looked down at herself. "I do..." She sighed. "Fine, I'll go change. But you have to wait for me, kay?" Serafall disappeared through her own Sigil.

"Let's go." Dark said, standing on Veleria's Sigil. "She can find us in front of your home."

Veleria nodded, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Serafall was already there.

Dark raised an eyebrow when he saw her outfit. "A magical girl outfit?"

Serafall did a twirl, and stuck her tongue out playfuly. "So? It isn't like you will hate it."

Dark shook his head. "No, it looks good on you."

Serafall blushed. "Ah, thank you."

"Let's go inside shall we?" Zoe said, taking Veleria's hand and pulling her to the gate.

When they reached their destination, the guards who were in front of the gate gaped when they saw Veleria, though stood straighter when they saw Lady Leviathan.

"Open the gate!" A guard shouted. The gate opened. The four beings were let in and the gate closed behind them.

"That was quick." Serafall said, taking hold of her boyfriend's hand. He squeezed her hand in reply, and she smiled. "Let's get inside, I'm pretty sure the guards have alerted your mother already."

As they gotten closer to the estate, the two humans and Lucifer heir looked around in wonder as they went.

"Looks like the whole place is lively again." Veleria stated, staring at each part of the garden that was housed in front of the Lucifer estate. "I might have a hunch." She smiled. "If this was the gardeners doing then I'm want to thank them for bringing back the garden."

"Maybe..." Dark whispered to her. "It could be your mother who brought the plants back to life again."

Veleria raised an eyebrow as the four continued walking. "How do you know my mom likes to garden?"

He had a mysterious smile. He didn't answer.

Veleria shrugged.

Upon getting closer to the big building, Veleria eyes opened widely when she spotted someone from afar.

Lady Lucifer was waiting patiently in front of the estate, with tears in her eyes. She is beautiful, Dark noted. She looks like Veleria but older.

"Veleria!" She cried out in happiness.

"Mom!"

"Happiness ensues." Dark joked.

They watched as one rushes while the other walks forward, tears falling from boths females eyes as they embraced and cried tears of joy.

"Mom..." Veleria mumbled. She squeezed a little harder.

"It's ok Veleria, you're home." Lady Lucifer whispered. "You're finally home."

"Yeah..." Veleria pulled away, rubbing her tears away. "I'm home." She moved off to the side. "Mom." She waved towards her friends. "This is Dark, Zoe, and I'm pretty sure you know Lady Leviathan."

"Pleasure to meet you again Lady Lucifer." Dark bowed. Veleria shot him a disbelief look.

"You know each other?" Veleria asked, dumbfound.

"Ah yes." Veleria's mother shot him a grateful look. "He was the one who showed me safety, and brought me to Sirzech's without a single harm on my head. It was thank's to him that I was able to save our Clan."

"I see." Serafall said in astonishment. "So Kristiand was the one who saved you?"

Lady Lucifer nodded. "Without him, I would have fallen to that sickening devil's ways. So thank you." She bowed in gratitude.

Dark nodded. Then a grin was on his face. "Though, I wonder, wouldn't mother-daughter bonding time be the time isn't it?"

Lady Lucifer's face lit up. She pulled Veleria by the hand but paused. "You're welcome into the Lucifer estate, though, don't go into rooms you're not supposed to go in." She smiled, then entered the building.

"Alright, she said we can go inside." Serafall said gleefully, pulling Dark by the hand and entering too.

Leaving Zoe all by herself.

Zoe shrugged and followed them in too.

The sounds of embarrassment ensued.

* * *

 **Kay, I was bored one day and decided to type this. It's at least earlier than waiting two months for an update at least. Though, I gotten bored of this too and left it for a week. And came back. What a surprise?**

 **Ah, Dark and Co. have went to the underworld. Met a low class devil along with how old they really are. A surprise I guess? Dark older than anyone in existence? Gasp. He is old enough to be your... How many grandpa's is needed? Though, that's mentally. Physically, he is nineteen in body. Zoe is about as old as Serafall... mentally. Physically she's eighteen at heart. Though, David and Catherine? It's a secret~**

 **Lady Lucifer was met and has been reunited with her daughter. Does that mean Veleria is there to stay? Well, you guys can find out in the next chapter.**

 **When I type it.**

 **Psst... I need help with naming Lady Lucifer... Just the first name... Thank you...**


	5. Chapter 5

Veleria sighed, trying to carefully choose her next words. "Mom..."

"Yes Vali?" Lady Lucifer went with the nickname Dark had given her. "Is something wrong dear?" She frowned when Veleria was giving her a uncomfortable look.

"How can I say this?" Veleria muttered. She doesn't want to talk about this. He already has a girlfriend! What more could he possibly get with her in his side? "Mom... I can't date Dark," she said, trying to look at her mom without embarrassment. "He already has Serafall and I don't want to intrude in their love life! I'm just fifteen too! What chances do I have when it comes to love?"

"Honey..." Lady Lucifer whispered as she cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You're young, find someone that might like you. It doesn't matter who it is, I'll always love you and whoever you date." A sly smile came on her face. "Though..." She giggled. "If it's a girl, I won't judge."

"Mom!"

"It's fine honey," Lady Lucifer casually waved her hand as she let go of Veleria's face. "I'm pretty sure one day, you'll find someone interesting~"

Veleria sighed again. "Mom," her eyes had a pleading look into them. "There is something I want to talk about." Her mom's eyes joking facade disappeared, and a serious look came over her. "It's about living somewhere else."

"Oh~ My daughter is growing up~" Her mom hugged her, rubbing her cheek against her daughter cheek. "Though, why don't you want to live here?" She let go to get a good look at her daughter's face.

"I... I kinda want to be independent, and what other way than to live in Dark home?"

Her mom shot her a thoughtful look. "So you can get closer to him?" She chuckled when Veleria shot her a blush. "I know you have been living with him and his sisters for awhile... you have been training with him and his sisters... the Dark's Clan has the strongest protective instinct..."

"Does that mean I can stay at their place?" Veleria asked hopefully. She really wanted to stay at their place.

"Yes, you can stay at their home, though come visit when you have time." Lady Lucifer smiled at her daughter. "Though, if you're visiting with your friends, why not come stay for awhile and have lunch with me? Your friends can join in too."

"Fine," Veleria mumbled, though happy that her mother has decided to let her come eat with her.

* * *

Lunch was lively at least, Zoe noted. She watched as Serafall tried to spoon fed Dark who grumbled and ate childishly, complaining he could eat by himself, which has made Serafall try a little harder. Then she looked to the right, where she can eye the two devils who sat with them. Zoe can't complain though, she loves to hear embarrassing stories Veleria's mother has to offer. Then the stories Serafall had to offer... She grinned, it sounds like Dark had a weird life and Serafall was always there also to tease him with every chance she can get. And he was always there to cheer her up.

"Oh! Oh! You should meet my So-tan!" Serafall suddenly exclaimed, looking up at Dark's face. The only male in the room sighed, then shrugged, signed to his fate.

"Who's this So-tan you speak of Sera?" Zoe asked, taking interest of who this person could be.

"She's my little sister!" Serafall said happily.

"Ah, yes," Lady Lucifer nodded. "The little sister of Serafall, and the current heir to the Sitri Clan. How is little Sona doing?"

"She's in highschool now and in the human world," Serafall pouted afterwards. "I visit when my duties as a Satan don't take over my free time."

"Technically," Lady Lucifer giggled. "You, how should I say it, 'ditch' your duties as a Satan and visit your sister for a surprise."

Serafall looked away, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she whistled innocently when Dark deadpanned at her.

Dark shook his head. "It's Sera," he muttered. "Always trying to get away from hard work only for the workload to pile up to the point she whines about it." He looked at Serafall, where he is pretty sure she heard him if her pout is any indignation.

"She isn't learning in the Sitri estate?" Zoe asked. "She want's to learn about human culture and stuff?"

Serafall nodded. "Well... We gave her Kuoh Town to watch over and she's in Kuoh Academy, where her friend Rias Gremory is learning and governing beside her."

"You gave teenagers to watch over a town?" Dark deadpanned.

"Uh, technically we had a deal with the Shinto Goddess that devil's are allowed to roam and govern the town."

"What's the catch?" Dark asked.

"As long we don't hurt the residents of other supernatural races there, take care of the youkai living in the underworld, and keep the peace treaty between the three alliances, we're set on the deal."

"Did you go along with the deal?" He asked further. Serafall shrinked under his gaze.

"Uh..."

"Serafall, please tell me what happened?" A gaze was on his face as guilt filled her heart.

"About almost all the Nekoshou who lived in the underworld had died due to slaughter," Serafall spoke softly. "Two had survived but one of them became a stray, while the other became a servant." She didn't mean for genocide to happen to the Nekoshou race, she didn't know it was happening till Falbium sent himself and his troops to save them, along with Sirzech's and Ajuka's troops who failed to save the Nekoshou. Though, the devils who slaughtered them were executed. They played it off as it is.

That day was horrifying for both Youkai and devils. A massacre happened under their noses and they were not told of this. The poor victims had been abused and used, to the point death was warrant for them.

The older devils themselves who were the perpetrators has been trialed and executed, along with many other some young devil's who were under house arrest for twenty to fifty years. It depended on many actions or what they did is what they deserved. Execution or house arrest was the option, and many devils had also lost their lives days later. We're for this was not to happen, the Nekoshou race could've survived and the devils lived on for many years.

"Serafall?" Lady Lucifer asked, putting down her spoon in order to give Serafall a critical look. "What did you say to Lady Amaterasu? I hope not a lie is it?" She looked at her face for any change of expression.

Serafall took a breath, tried to look for Dark's hand under the table which she found and he gave a comforting squeeze. "We told her that they were attacked at night," Serafall said, trying to find her words. "By the Old Satan faction." She winced when Dark's hand squeezed a bit too tight. Her gaze went to his face, which showed no expression.

"You told them a lie?!" Veleria cried, pointing a finger towards the Satan. "Why?!" She hoped the excuse Serafall could give is a good reason or else she would find a unfair fight with her. She was really lost for words.

"I..." Serafall had tears in her eyes. "W-We couldn't have another war, our people couldn't take it, and with how the predictions showed that the devil's won't live another day if we went to war with them!"

"You could have told her the truth!"

"We would have lost our alliance with them!" Serafall shot back. "I'm not risking another war, casualties would be great for both sides and the devil's are facing extinction!" She stood up from her seat.

"What happened to the devils then?" Veleria asked quieter, taking note of Serafall's agreesive posture.

Serafall took a breath and sat back down. Her hands hurts a little bit with how Dark crushed her hand but she ignored it. "The older devils were executed and the young ones were put under house arrest."

"Did they regret it?"

Serafall had an uneasy expression. "No, they didn't."

"I see..." Veleria stood up. "Mom, Dark, Zoe, Lady Leviathan," She coldly said, ignoring the look Dark was giving her. "I'll be back, don't come looking for me." She left the room.

Dark scratched his head. "This is the first time I've seen her be like this."

"Same," Zoe said, shooting the mother a concerned look. "I can feel her leave and enter the forest. Is she training?"

"She must be, if only to get rid of her frustrations," Lady said, shaking her head. "I'll worry if she takes it too far."

"I'll go after her," Serafall spoke up. "I've made her mad and it's my problem to make amends." She blinked when Dark summoned a sword out of nowhere. "Kristiand? What's this?" She asked, eyeing the sword carefully as he put it in her hands.

It's not what she would expect from a sword; full of darkness and ill-intent and to make her wince at the weight of it when it was placed in her bands. A broad sword, though she can't seem to figure out what type of sword this is or where Dark could have found one, and with the killing intent literally radiating out of the sword in huge blasts, was enough to make her sweat.

"This is the sword I wanted Vali to have," Dark answered the question on everyones minds. "The Executioner, the Dragon Slaying, and the most unwanted build I've ever did."

"A... Dragon Slayer sword?" Serafall asks with uncertainty. This one is way to powerful for it to be a Dragon Slayer sword. It must have been from a different pantheon or something, with divine constructs being on the sword itself. She looked over again, though paused when she saw a symbol on the swords guard. She gasped.

"T-The Dark Clan's symbol?" She shot her boyfriend? Lover? A betrayed look. "You made a sword for Vali but not make something for me?"

He had a blank face. "I see that you are wearing the necklace I made for you?" He stood up and reached over, slowly pulling the necklace Serafall was wearing up a little, just to see if its still in good condition. He smiled when it was, and gave a sweet kiss to her, which made her almost forgot there was sword in her hands, and almost dropped it.

She fumbled with it when he pulled away, sending him a glare when she gotten hold of the heavy sword again. "Not funny," she pouted, then sighed, as the their time is reaching its limit and she needs to find Veleria anyway.

"Go," Dark smirked. "I promise I'll leave some dessert for you?" He offered.

"Fine..." Serafall grumbled, taking her leave.

A minute of silence was upon the leftover people.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it also has devil slayer abilities?"

"It has devil slayer abilities?" Lady Lucifer questioned, alarmed.

"Yes," Dark nodded. "It has devil slayer abilities. Though, it's not activated yet so Serafall was lucky enough not to get hurt by the blade where her right hand was holding it.

Zoe sighed.

"Let's hope Serafall can survive this."

* * *

Veleria took her time blasting the tree away, the largest in the forest itself, and even though its reinforced, it sat there, taking blast after blast of her powers.

Her hearing let her know that someone was coming over and she didn't question of who it was. Footsteps came closer as she stood there quietly, as the appearance of Serafall Leviathan came over with a sword in her hand. A curious gaze was upon the Dragon user and she could only stare at the sword in bafflement.

"What is that?" Veleria was pretty alarmed at how the strong the sword was giving off. Is it even sword?

"Uh," Serafall looked at her then to the sword. "I think it's a sword Kristiand made from the description he said to us." She showed it to her, fascination appearing Veleria's face.

A glow appeared on Veleria's right arm.

 **(It's... what is that?)** Albion was lost for words, speaking up after staying quiet. The dragon stayed quiet during his nap and when he felt a powerful being come, it couldn't be the Leviathan he sensed that came to check on his host, but rather the sword in her hands. He thought that warning Veleria was a good idea, but stayed quiet after figuring out that the Satan didn't come for a fight. **(Why does the sword feel like a Dragon Slayer sword?)**

"A... Dragon Slayer sword?" Veleria asked uncertainly.

Serafall nodded. "From what Kristiand told us, it's an 'Executioner, Dragon Slaying, and the most unwanted build he ever build.'" She gave and put it in Veleria's hands. "Here, it's for you. Be careful, it's heavy...?" Serafall watched as Veleria didn't seem to care if it's heavy or not. She grumbled under her breath, cursing Kristiand for making her carry such a heavy sword.

"For me? I- Ah!" Veleria shrieked in surprise when the sword flew out of her hands. She eyed the sword catiously. She looked to her right and saw that Serafall was readying her powers too, just incase the sword is going to attack them both.

It spoke.

"M-Master?" Veleria did a double-take, gaping at the sword.

"Veleria?" Serafall hissed quietly. "What is it saying?"

The sword spoke again.

"Y-Yes, I'm you're new host and master," Veleria said. She raised an eyebrow when it asked the next question. "My name is Veleria Lucifer. Oh? Dark created you specifically for me? I see. Your name is...?"

Serafall could watch in amazement as the sword seemed to be talking to Veleria, and she stayed quiet as they talked for quite a bit.

"You don't have a name?" Veleria questioned. She watched as the sword glowed again and bounced a little, as it seemed like it nodded its own head. She sighed. "You don't have a name and Dark didn't name you? Are you sure you're not some kind of being stuck inside a sword? If you are, then your 'creator' and I need to have a little 'chat.'"

The sword glowed once more before falling onto the ground, stabbing itself there. The sword glowed again and this time, a scabbard appeared out of nowhere.

Both female devils blinked in surprise.

"Eh?" Veleria stared at the sword in amazement. One thing for sure is that Dark made a sword for her, and something to hold it in too? The sword itself does has a lot of surprises. She frowned in thought. If Dark made this sword, one from what Serafall said earlier, and it is a powerful sword, why did he create it for her? To fight the Red Dragon Emperor? She was sure she could take of herself if a fight did happen between the destined rivals. But if her destined rival had actually experience, then problems could arise. She sighed.

She contemplated on what to the call the sword. She shrugged helplessly at the sword. "I don't know what to call you, I'm pretty sure I can't name a sword unless the sword itself show what it can do."

The sword glowed.

"Don't whine."

Serafall giggled. "Did you just tell the sword not to whine?"

"Yes..." Veleria paused. "Yes I did." She then went forward and grabbed the sword by the handle and gave a few experimental swings. Satisfied, then grabbed the scabbard and slid the sword into it and strapped it by her left. "We will be the greatest of friends," She spoke to the sword with happiness, before a cough interrupted her. She glanced at her companion. Her friend's head was down.

"S-Sorry about earlier, I know that back then, devils weren't in the right mind and they were cruel. We have changed though," Serafall spoke sincerely. "Not all but a lot of devils have changed their views."

"It's fine, I overacted and left. That was very rude of me, please forgive me for my rudeness," Veleria bowed her head, and then rose again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise when her friend gave her a earm smile.

"We're both at fault here. Let bygones be bygones?" Serafall smiled at her.

"Yeah," Veleria smiled back. "Let's put the past in the past and hope for a better future."

A humming noise alerted them, both frowning when they spotted Dark sitting there on a tree and looking happy.

"I see that the sword is compatible with you Vali," He said, nodding towards the sword. "No name yet though, but at least you both girls are happy."

"Are you talking to me and the sword?"

"It's not a it," Dark's eyes zeroed onto the wielder of the sword. "It's female, and no sacrifices were made for her to be alive. She's sentient and she has a mind of her own. I was planning to make you call her by a name but looks like the blacksmith has to make a name for it."

Serafall had a look on her face. "Kristiand?"

"Yes?"

"I think it's better if she names herself, or at least let the females pick the name for her?"

Dark let out a gasp. Then darkly whispered, "You think my names are stupid?"

"W-What? N-no! It isn't stu- W-Wait, Kristiand?! Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny you know?!" Serafall watched Dark laugh, wiping a tear away as he looked at them.

Then he disappeared.

Alarm bells warned both devils. It didn't matter though, and when he did appear again-

-Arm's wrapped around the Maou, taking her by surprise as she let out a 'eep.'

"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair. "It's the curses of the human mind."

"Curses?" Serafall had a uneasy expression on her face. "You got cursed? By whom?"

"The human mind," he repeated. "This curse is horrible for me, even when I reborn, it seems like this illness won't go away."

"I thought you said it was a curse?"

"It is."

"Then you said illness?"

He sighed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah that, it's the bain of many different humans, though one out of five isn't too bad. I hated it when I was chosen for it, it fluctuates everyday and isn't going to go anywhere for the time being."

"Um," Vali's was looking at couple, an expression on her face. "I don't seem to get what this curse or ilness is?"

"Ah, do want to join in too?" Dark asked.

"Nah," Vali waved him off. "It seems like Sera is having a delightful time."

"But..." Dark protested. "It's more information about me..."

"What kind?"

"The work's of the human brain?"

"Not interested," She shot him down.

"Ok..."

Vali gave him a pity look.

"Anyways," he mumbled quietly. "This illness is a curse I tell you, I'm sad all the time but when I'm happy, I get excited for no reason and can't think clearly."

"You have mood swings?" Serafall turned around and made him look at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" If he had mood swings, and from his explanation, it sounds like he has it for most of his human life.

"Because I was a devil remember? I probably, maybe? Didn't have it at the time till I became human."

"Oh right." She nodded in understanding. Then a frown was on her lips. "Did your family members at least know you have mood swings?" They must have known, or else he would have been a trouble to deal with. She knows how excited Kristiand could be; she experienced it herself.

"I'm pretty sure Catherine is the only one who knows... and I think Zoe knows too." He said after a moment. He wasn't too sure about Zoe, but he can count on Catherine to know. She pretty much knows many things about himself. That, and he's pretty sure she likes to go and read his mind sometimes. He shuddered.

Serafall turned around to give him a hug. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled in his ear. "We're all here for you if you need it, even if your human, it will not change my opinion of you."

The hug lasted for a couple of minutes, with Vali watching from the sides. They pulled apart, an at ease expression on both of their faces.

"We should head back," Vali interrupted their moment. "I'm pretty sure mom is being patient up until now, don't want her to keep waiting at the dinner table."

"Ha~ Yes, we shouldn't keep your mom waiting. I know what's she's like if she's kept waiting for too long."

Dark can only watch and listen as they chatted back and forth, the three of them heading back towards the Lucifer household.

* * *

The three of them left later in the evening. Vali gave her mother one more hug, promising to come back sometime in the future. Dark and Zoe watched contently as the exchange followed until Serafall came and stood in front of Dark.

"Can I have your address?" She asked, her head looking down awkwardly. Her left hand was over her right, showing her embarrassment. Though hidden, the faint blush on her cheeks meant something.

"Sure," Dark replied, going into his pocket, only to pull out a plain card. Written on it was an house hold address. He gave it to her, watching her eyes brighten up and took the card out of his fingers. He then stood awkwardly with both of them standing there. With a look and nudge from Zoe, Dark could only sigh as he walked forward to wrap his arms around the smaller female. A flinch was her response.

"Hey, remember, this isn't a dream that you wished it was fake, that I might never come back into your life." He mumbled into her hair. "It's all real and I'm here now. If you have problems that needs to be addressed, then I'm here for you. I even have my phone number in the back of the card if you hadn't noticed, so I'm just a phone call away. Even if you want to chat together in the same room, I'll be gladly to let all your problems, all your mistakes, come out of you till you feel better, ok?"

He pulled away to look gently into her eyes. "I'll be always be there for you when you need it."

That was the response she needed.

She gave him a kiss that seem to last forever. Even closing her eyes to savor the moment. When she pulled away to give him a hug in return, her head nestling on his chest.

"Promise you won't leave me ever again?"

Serafall had gotten her answer.

* * *

Zoe opened the door to their home, entering it as the others entered too.

All three of them paused as a sweet but deadly voice called out to them.

"Where have you three been?" Catherine asked, her voice not sounding very pleased.

"Places to be, to do, and be at, though if you joined, I wouldn't not decline you if you're offering?" Was Dark's smartass answer.

Her eyes landed on the sole male. "I can smell devil on you, why is that?"

"Found Sera, and she was very happy to see me."

"I see..." As if contemplating his answer is good, she shifted her look to the other two. "Where have you two been then?"

"Went to Vali's old home," Zoe answered. "Found out Vali's mother was still alive, and we decided to stay for dinner too."

Catherine only sighed.

"Clean up, and get some rest. It sounds like you guys had a busy day." Then she walked away, further into the household.

The breath Vali was holding was exhaled. She didn't even know why she holding in the first place. The silent look Catherine gave her screamed for her to run away yet she didn't, her feet plastered in place, unable to move as Catherine seem to force silent pressure on her.

A hand was put on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Zoe asked, concerned for her well being.

Vali shook her head to get rid of the feeling.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

She might as well to get some rest to forget that feeling.

The sword on her hip agreed.

* * *

 **Hey... Remember me? I'm the one who forgotten to update this story for a long time. Had this written long ago and didn't finish it due to reasons you wouldn't want to know, though exams may have been the answer, and Christmas, and New Year, and forgetting what the password to this account was. Yeah...**

 **There we go, chapter 5? Or is it four? As I'm typing this down, I'll never know, too lazy to edit this part of authors notes. Though will come back to check on what chapter this is.**

 **Bye now.**

 **Edit: 2019-01-27, 12:34 PM, its chapter five.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't you see all of this?" She said, gesturing to the surrounding forest, a small smile on her face. "This is the life I wanted." She took a step towards him, taking his hands into hers and melding them together. "I like this life you know, no enemies to fight against, and with us two together, I wouldn't have to worry about wars for a long time." Her face was shrouded by fog, but you can still see her smile. She took him near the edge of the home, then towards the lake that was near._

 _"It seems so real," he whispered._

 _"It is real, Kristiand, all of this," she whispered gently into the wind, "it's as real as you and me." She then sighed. "Alas, this could fake as the dream you are dreaming right now."_

 _His looked at her confused. Then realization dawned upon his face. "I... see..." He sighed too. "It is good to see you again."_

 _"I know, and I promised to never see you again," she teared up a little. "Here we are, dreaming about each other, universes away, dimensions away, and here I am, and here you are." She took upon herself to release her hold. "Now you have one girl waiting for you, and another willingly fighting for your affections. I must not keep you waiting my dear."_

 _"It really is good to see you again, hope your sister isn't bringing you heartfelt confessions yet?"_

 _Her laugh echoed into the dream._

* * *

He groaned but could not move. He tried to comprehend why he couldn't move an inch, and it dawned on him.

The answer?

He smiled gently.

Serafall was with him, snoring gently, and resting her head upon his chest. One leg was thrown over his while she tried to snuggle closer. Dressed in a... was that one of his shirts? Never mind that, how did she get in here? He could have swore that he proofed his room. He looked around to gauge of where she entered and was flabbergasted with his door hinges being frozen. Then the entire question was answered. Did she just break into his room by destroying his seals? He shook his head, only she would do that.

He looked at the time. He snorted quietly. It's not even past six. Not even attempting to wake her up, he closed his eyes and let rest take over. He had a lot to think about, but rest sounds like a good idea.

* * *

Serafall groaned in protest, not wanting to get up. She slowly raised herself up, only to blink out her tiredness. She sat on the bed, raising her arm to run against her eyes for a bit. Yawning, she looked around. Her eyes scanned the room, only to find it not hers. She then looked down, remembering everything that has happened for the past while, and gotten a good look at her lovers dozed off look. She lay back down, drawing shapes on his chest as she watched him twitched every once in awhile. She smiled. "This is the morning I was always looking forward to when you came back to my life," she murmured, not wanting him to wake up.

She then came close and kissed him softly. He still hadn't stirred. Her face took on an expression, one that she always hide when it comes to pranking people. Just before she could even get her hand close to his face, she was hugged from the side.

She took in pleasure of being held like this once more, and many more futures to look forward to. "I can tell you're awake my sweet little devil," she whispered, taking notice of his right eye twitching. She scooted so her face was above his. "And I know just the best to wake you up." She grinned, kissing him again.

Just as she expected, she took in great pleasure of being kissed back. She took a breath when they were at it for so long. She blushed when his hand began massaging her back. "I never knew you had this side of yours Kris..." She let out a breathy moan. But alas, nothing was always meant to be.

"We have to get up," he grunted, putting his arms around himself to lift himself up. He took Serafall for small ride. "Didn't think you would be here though, but it's a nice change of pace for once." He let her sit on in front of him. She gave him a look and he understood to well.

She turned around and let her hair fall behind her. "Any braid will do."

"As the woman says," he said, taking his hands and combing through her hair. "How is everything right now?"

"Ok, I guess," she said, "I had a late night meeting but everything after that I raced here to be with you."

"How did you find this place so quickly anyways? Sure I gave you the address but it should have taken some time to find where we live."

"My secret to know and you to find out." He paused so she could turn around and stick her tongue out a him.

"Never mind then," he shook his head. He was half way done with the braid. "Anything else might be troubling you?"

She hummed, "Nothing for now, though I wonder when the news will come out, that the Devils war hero is still alive and kicking to this day." She looked hopeful. She deflated when she felt him shook his head.

"Not now Sera, when I feel the peace treaty is set in deal and not a tension between the factions then I'll think about it." Dark said, finishing up the job. "Do you have an elastic or something?" He asked. She handed one to him. "Thanks." He put on the last finishing touches.

Serafall turned around so she can look at him. She gave him a sly grin. "Are you willing to do it here?" Her response was a flick to the head. "Owee... Is the big bad devil scared?" She teased, even though she leaned backwards to not get hit again.

He sighed at her antics. "I'd rather do it when I know I'm ready for it. Sure we did it a lot back then but I'm human now you know, trying to take it easy since you have me back now." His expression softened. "Sure we can kiss and cuddle but to have sex after you seem like your still not believing I'm real and back might hamper our relationship."

She faux disappointment. She sighed. "You're maybe right. I still do have trouble believing this is an illusion created by someone so they can prank me." She gotten a hug from him. She teared up. "At least you won't be going away any time soon right?"

"I won't Serafall," he whispered comfortingly into her ear. "It will take more than some powerful creature to kill me. Even if, and I mean a big if, it happens, then it'll take time for me to be reborn with the memories I'e had before. Though, with how I am always reborn out of crystal and takes time to power up again, it won't happen again so soon kay? I'll be permanently at your side this time." He let go of her to wipe her tears with his thumb. "Now enough of that, why don't we get breakfast? I'm pretty sure Zoe knows you're here and I'd rather not keep her breakfast waiting."

Serafall nodded, and both climbed out of the bed they were in. She started to pull her shirt over her head when she paused, Dark was speaking to her. "Do it in the bathroom," he said, taking off his shirt for a different one. Ooohhhh, she liked what she saw though.

"Don't you want me to change here?" She teased. His response was a shirt thrown towards her. "Ha," She giggled. "Fine, I'll do so master~"

Dark sighed when she left for the bathroom. Goddamn tease... Once she was done changing, he told her to meet him in the living room, and gotten ready for the day.

* * *

"So..." Zoe eyed the pair, seeing if any reaction would happen between the two. "How's the food Sera? Is it to your liking?"

Serafall finished taking a bite out of her food before nodding vigorously. "Yes," she spoke, "I find it kinda better than my cooking," she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh?" She was intrigued, can she not cook? "Don't you have chefs to do that for you?" Her friend slumped down, a hazy raining cloud forming over her head.

"Yes... Though I'm honestly just want to see if I can make myself some food instead..." Serafall muttered dejectedly.

Zoe covered her mirth with her hand. Then her eyes sparkled. "Do you want to learn?" Her friend's head snapped towards her direction.

"Ah, maybe when I have time off, then you can teach me everything you know."

"I can teach you the basics, then we'll continue from there alright?"

"Sure, might as well start from scratch," Serafall replied happily. She glanced at Dark out of the corner of her eye.

Zoe sighed longingly, "See Dark, when a woman wants to cook for you, she'll do everything to make her man happy. Even if her cooking is bad, eat it alright?"

"Hm..." He eyed the hopeful look on his girlfriend? Lover? He still doesn't know what to call both of them, though girlfriend term sounds about right. He sighed, defeated when he saw her puppy-eyed trick, and it worked.

"See? Zoe, this is what his weakness is, don't let anyone of our little circle know about it, kay?" Serafall cheered internally. Zoe smiled along the antics of her friend.

Zoe looked at her watch. "It almost time for me to go," She said, taking a stand. She took her dish to the sink. "Leave your dishes in the sink, I''ll come by and clean them up after my stray hunt."

"You hunt strays?" Serafall said surprised. Zoe nodded towards her.

"Yeah, otherwise I don't have anything to do to keep me entertained for a while, other than be busy to keep this small group alive with my cooking, teasing Dark, and getting Vali trained and taught, nothing else would be done for now, and I get bored easily."

"Get a hobby then," Dark said, taking a bite out of his food.

She pouted. "I do have a hobby, it's just not everyone is willingly able to eat my cooking all day. Sure breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but your stomachs would be full by then." She then pointed at the table. "If you want seconds, get it, otherwise, save some for Vali." She left by standard teleport sigil.

"She needs to get a new hobby." He then paused. "Is Catherine not here? She didn't say her name." He scanned the house. He sighed. "Busy as always, the woman she is, like someone I know..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Serafall sighed as she teleported away. Disappointment was on her face as she was upon her office once more. Though, she felt giddy when he said he will visit her. She wondered what will he do to her when he visits. During her shameful thoughts, she didn't see the stack of papers that was dropped before her desk.

Her queen was upon her. "Where were you? I hope you weren't skipping your duties again." Behemoth asked, taking note of her expression, which surprised him. He never seen his master smile like that.

That snapped her out of her dreamland. "A-Aha," Serafall, laughed. "He's back..." She whispered. Behemoth heard her though, a confused expression on his face.

"Whose back?"

"The great war hero, my friend, and my lover." She didn't need to see her Queen's face. It was surprising for him and herself too.

"Shall I alert your your family? Even the other Maou's too? A party perhaps?"

"No, he said to wait until the tension between the three Biblical factions cease to exist and the peace treaty is ready."

He bowed, "As you say."

He put the other stack of papers on her desk, and Serafall could be heard muttering incoherent words. He left the room. There's still work to be done.

* * *

He was staring at her, and she staring back.

The fight for who's stronger continues on to this day.

She fingered her weapon at her side, ready to draw at a moments notice. She was already excited for this match already, to see how far she had went today. He did say she needs practice with her new sword, so no Sacred Gear, no powers, no nothing except pure sword skill and whatever powers her sword has only. She was practicing with her normal getup, and while she isn't ready to beaten down to a pulp, she needs to try at least.

"Ready?" His voice echoed, waiting for his opponent to move. Vali raised her hand, a question for her thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I use my Devil wings?" She asked.

"No, they might get damage with how we're going to fight today." He answered, clearly heard her. "Any more questions Vali?"

She shake her head no. He grinned. "Do you want to make the first move or do you want to test your reflexes?"

"I'll wait for you to move first." She said after she thought about her choices, drawing her sword. Though when he didn't move, she thought she had to make the first move. He raised his hand, telling her to stop for a moment.

"Looks like you sword is turning to what your heart truly desires." He spoke after a moments silence. Vali looked at her sword, and he was right about her sword turning more curved, a single edged sword, and sharper than before. A flash of memories flew through her and she almost fell to her knees. But with how Dark came faster than ever to hold her up, he looked worried, but resigned to the questions that were probably prodding her head.

"W-What..." She choked out a gasp, "Was that?"

"Memories of previous sword wielders I think," He said, setting her down on the grass. "A katana to precise. Previous Generations of powerful sword wielders at your grasp." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though, that wasn't to happen at all. When I spoke to your sword about it, she rather not talk about the memories she suddenly gained. It looks like it was transported to you." His brought out his left arm to the side and an black portal opened beside him. Reaching inside, he brought out a cold water bottle, handing it to her.

She muttered a quick 'thanks' and drank the bottle. "Uh..." She grabbed her head in pain. "I don't think I can train today." Her head was spinning, a lot of different memories were popping up in her head thanks to her sword. "W-What?" She heard her sword speak to her. "You have a name for yourself? W-What is it?" She really wanted to sleep. "Uh... 'Fate' it is then..."

She fainted right there.

Dark could only blink in surprise. He sighed, scratching his head before picking her up. He also put her sword back into its rightful location, the saya, is what he could call now without referring it to as a scabbard. The sword glowed for a bit. "You mean you didn't want to show her these memories but you couldn't hide the excitement for yourself?" He asked the sword. "Oh, apologies totally forgot you have a name now. Fate? Huh, it suits you."

Now, he walked to the direction of home, carrying a knocked out Devil.

* * *

Vali woke up, struggling as her arms giving up when she tried to raise herself.

"Woah there Vali, don't want to hurt yourself too much." A male voice said, slowly putting her back into bed. Her eyes were barely open with how bright it is. Is it tomorrow already? She thought. "Here, drink this," She was brought up slowly this time in a sitting position. A glass was brought to her lips, and she drank greedily, her throat was parched. She felt refresh when she drank the drink.

"I- Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She was greeted with Dark's face only. She was surprised to not see the other girls with him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I called the others to tell them you passed out during training and told them not to worry." He looked worried for her.

"I..." She tried to rack her brain. "I think I'm fine now..."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you sound so much like Zoe when I was sick before." She faked a gasp. "Is Dark now finally a mother hen now? Taking care of his child when they are sick?" She laughed when he had his scowl back on. Ah, looks like he's back again.

"If you can still joke around then I don't need to take care of you anymore," he said, throwing a shirt a her direction. "Put on some clothes, you were overheating and I had to strip you to your under garments."

Vali looked down and indeed, she was naked. She wasn't really ashamed of her body but to have a male strip her to her underwear... She blushed. "Wow Dark, I didn't know you had it in you," she teased, putting on the shirt.

Dark, could only sigh and put a hand in his eyes, rubbing them. "I'm actually way too old to do this," he muttered, taking his leave.

"Can I call you old man then?" She asked, taking her chance to tease him a little bit more. The door slamming shut was her answer. She shrugged, moving out of her bed and going to her closet, taking out a pair of shorts and putting them on. She left her room when she was done. Just as she was in the living room, she saw Dark already in a magic circle. A question was already in her mind.

He answered her question when he saw her look strangely at him. "Going to Serafall, promised to go visit her when she was here this morning. You're welcome to join if you want?" He asked. She shook her head, already having the answer in mind. "Alright, suit yourself, Zoe should be back around the time I'm gone so if you're hungry, ask her yourself." She nodded and he left.

She stretched her muscles. Ah, they popped and sent her relief.

Now what to do?

* * *

Serafall sighed for the numerous time of the day. Sitting in her office and doing paperwork had a toll on her back. She hadn't expected paper to rise so much in one day during her absence, and she paid for it greatly.

At least she is finished.

Right?

She moved, startled that a magic circle appearing before her. It was quiet and she was already readying her powers. Then she recognized the sigil of the Dark family, receding her powers and smiling warming when he appeared.

"What took you so long?" She asked, slouching in her chair. At least she could be like this when he is here. Any other person except her Queen then she has to sit up straight, act like the proper Maou she is and hope for the best. She pouted when he didn't answer. "Kristiand? I hope you didn't just came to stare at me like that..."

"You look stiff." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare," he moved behind her. "You alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders massaging them. Ohh, that felt good, she thought, sighing in bliss. "Didn't think this would have made you so tensed," he moved his hands to her neck. "Yeah, really tensed my dear." He moved his thumbs to put pressure onto her neck. Not a moment later, the pain she was feeling was released and she felt glad that it was him giving her the massage. "Missed me?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Yes~" she moaned suggestively, "if this is the reward I'm getting after the long wait then I'm not complaining." She groaned a lot more when he hit all the right spots. "Didn't think you would remember how to do this, I'm glad you did."

"All to please my favourite girl."

The door to her office opened, and the intruder paused mid-step. "Ah, I'll come back later," the Queen said, removing himself and papers away from sight, closing the door.

Serafall sighed, "More? Behemoth will be the death of me..." She stifled another moan. "Yes~ right there..." She shifted her head to her boyfriend, a happy smile on her face. "Did you learn something knew? It's like you finally knew what you were doing."

He nodded. "Zoe taught me a few tips and tricks." He shivered. "She taught me long and hard, painful punishments if I did something wrong, and if I do good, treats of my favourite cake. Didn't think of Zoe as a sadist type, though she denies every claim I put against her. I think Cath knows something, the woman knows everything."

"That's," She shivered too. "Scary. To think the woman I know from what you told me knows everything, talk about powerful."

"Or blackmail," He suggested. "I wouldn't pass her to go that far though." He shifted his posture behind her. "Can you lay down on your desk?"

She didn't hesitate, wanting to feel more of the muscles on her back pop. She put her arms on her desk, putting her head onto them. "How are you now though, I hope you didn't miss me?"

"No," he sounded uncertain. "I kinda forgotten about you until Zoe told me you were alive somewhere around Hell. Memories came back though, slow but still remember the things we did. Fun times too."

"I'm glad you remembered though, I would not want to forget the things you did with me, even if you some how transformed from devil to human."

"Ah," he sounded quiet. "I didn't tell you what would happen if I was reborn did I?"

"No..."

"It's like this, when I become reborn or the others too, I would appear in this crystal, near a alive Dark family or relative of the Dark family. They would know what would happen and keep us isolated until we are born. Growing up is the same for every child, though memories of their past will come back to them. Some will be lost unless told so, or remembered accidentally if they saw the object or person themselves," he said, acting like a teacher.

Serafall hummed, but her moans pushed pass her humming. "What would happen if the crystal broken or was lost?" She asked, she was curious.

"They can't break nor get lost, it will always teleport to the nearest relative and the crystal is made of the strongest materials in the world. Not even a God can break it."

"Has anyone tested it?"

"Yes, and I was proof I was still alive."

"I... see..." Her eyes were getting droopy. Maybe today has taken a toll on her reserves.

"Tired?"

"Yes..." She mumbled.

"Do you want to head back to my place or would you rather go to your place?"

"My.. place..." She mumbled before her eyes closed.

The door opened. He peaked his head through. "Oh, she's asleep." He stated. Dark nodded. "I take it she wants to head to a bed?" He nodded again. Behemoth sigehd. "Oh well, where should we take her?"

"To her place, she would probably feel comfortable with a familiar place."

"Will do so, please carry her and we'll head to the Sitri Clan household." He said, a sigil appearing beneath him. Dark followed his instructions and carried Serafall to towards him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As we both can ever be..."

They disappeared through the circle.

* * *

They appeared within a room. Dark's curious eyes looked around, and spotted a frame. But before he could check, he slowly put down Serafall onto her bed. He put her blanket over her. She was then trying to grasp something, small tears pooling out of her eyes as she murmured.

"Is this normal?" Dark asked.

"Yes," Behemoth whispered. "Ever since your death, she grieved and waited for the day you might come back. But centuries came and she lost hope. But now your here, I don't want her eyes to turn lifeless once more. I assume you will take care of her?" He stated the obvious.

"I won't leave her again." His eyes held resolute. "I won't leave a loved one again."

"Good, now can the Lord switch to proper clothing wear and join her in her sleep. It will do this beast a good sleep knowing my Master is in good hands."

Dark nodded. He then glowed, no light except dark appearing on his frame. No power came out which could have awoken Serafall, and the Queen could only raise an eyebrow at the appearance of foreign power. He appeared with shorts and a shirt.

"Ah, that will do."

Dark slipped himself behind her, and she turned around, nuzzling her way into his arms. Her tears stopped, and she murmured happy thoughts. Asleep, he could only nod at the Queen's direction before the beast left the room.

Dark kissed her forehead before joining her.

Pleasant dreams.

* * *

Behemoth closed the door behind him quietly. He spotted the head maid.

"Do not disturb my master," he said, "Anyone who disturbs other than her family members will face wrath from me, understood?"

The head maid nodded, already forming the other maids and butlers from disturbing the Lord's rest.

He smiled once at her before looking behind himself.

His master is in safe hands.

* * *

I'm back, and this took a short time but may days because I'm lazy. Sorry for the wait. Forgive me for the lazy update schedule. Assume more updates in the future when I have time and not being lazy.

Too lazy to type here anymore, and its late.


End file.
